Snow Queen of Justice
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: After being abducted from the kingdom of Arrendelle against her own will and coming face to face with the Justice League, Queen Elsa seeks a way home. Returning won't be so easy, and the biggest question...Will she join the Justice League? Is the League enemy or ally? Pairings: SMXWW, some SMXElsa and BMXElsa.
1. Foreign Territory

**Snow Queen of Justice**

 **CHP1: Foreign Territory**

It had been one busy month nothing comparing with the past two days. The birthday of the queen's younger sister drew near and wanted to make certain was one to remember. Over a year and a half passed since the public became mindful of their leader's unique abilities. Each individual had their own separate opinion of her but as a whole cherished their queen. She walked the halls bypassing dozens of paintings on the walls catching a glimpse of the sun climbing over the mountains. It was still early and the gates wouldn't open until another couple hours.

Down the steps she passed more paintings and once on the main floor luxurious furniture. Upon turning the corner ran into some of the service people greeting one another. Many bowed as the queen passed through, giving them all a slight nod showing her appreciation. She stopped in front of a specific window in particular. There was no other place she'd rather be and was certain it would be another beautiful day in the kingdom. As things stood was nothing more she could possibly ask for. All the years of seclusion were in the past and looked forward to what the future had instore. Two persons approached from behind in full stride seemingly out of breath.

They first apologized for bothering her requesting a sign off on staff and beverages for Anna's big day, placing a couple papers out in front of her. Without hesitation took the papers into hand. She quickly looked them over before signing off and handing them back. Skipping down the hall gave off an extra energy and confidence they hadn't witnessed till that moment. They stared at each other with the same blank expression before shrugging it off and continuing their duties. She ran a finger through her hair stepping into the main hall. A feeling it was going to be a great day was strong, exiting out a side door taking in the fresh air. In a couple steps gazed upon the grass flowers and trees before looking to the sky with only a few scattered clouds.

Everything appeared normal, but changed as something formed in the sky not far from where she stood. Countless colors circulated picking up rapidity around whatever it was. The queen didn't know what to make of it but was a glorious view to say the least. Within moments the wind velocity ascended tremendously and knew it was somehow connected to the strange entity forming before her eyes. As of that instant wasn't an immediate threat so didn't consider alerting security. A thunderous resonance followed, the queen slightly positioned her hands over her ears. Next lost her footing due to the force coming from its core.

It was then considered returning inside the castle, but curiously stopped her from doing so. Flashing a bright gold closed her eyes because of its brightness all colors ceasing in an instant. When the light died down opened her eyes and standing there were two individuals. Two of which she'd never set eyes on and strangely dressed for that matter. The queen did her best holding back a chuckle and masking her expression.

"Well, well this turned out easier than we thought there she is right over there." One of the two pointed directly at the queen.

Realizing their attention was directed at her took another couple steps back before slowly turning the opposite way. So much was in play! First the strange colors and brightness and following that two unknowns appearing right in front of her past the closed gates and on private property, and apparently after her! Was it sorcery or magic of some sort?! Biting back wondered if she was jumping the gun. It was possible they were just there to see the queen of their kingdom, but dressed like that and the way in which they arrived was much too peculiar. Before she could take another step her feet were frozen solid up to the ankles! The queen's eyes broadened forcing herself out of the ice immediately turning. Did one of them unleash the ice?!

It was then she took a closer look at them. The first had pale skin, silver/blue colored hair that extended down over her back. Dark blue gloves extending to the elbows and knee high boots, and a body suit of the same color, legs and arms left uncovered. And the other beside her wore a dark blue suit and trench coat of similar color carrying a boomerang, and hat displaying a symbol similar to his weapon. The queen's expression was one of uncertainty and worrisome.

"Don't be so alarmed Queen Elsa of Arendelle, we aren't here to hurt you," The pale one stepped forward extending an arm. With an open hand created an eight inch dolphin of ice out of nothingness, much like the queen's abilities. The pale individual tossed the creation to the queen which she caught, "You see...we're exactly the same."

The queen gazed over the ice creation, her heart skipping a beat. She never imagined there'd be someone out there with the same abilities to her.

"We have a proposition for you." The woman across from her spoke.

The queen glared at the dolphin before looking up. Something she noticed, and was probably true about the other behind the woman was the choice of language. In the kingdom of Arendelle Norsk/Norwegian was the prime language of communication but was fluent enough in the English language. For several moments didn't speak, so many thoughts circulating through her mind.

"Who...who are you people?" Elsa finally spoke.

"Oh of course, how rude of us. That's Captain Bommerang and I'm Killer Frost."

Their names were just as strange as they appeared. Killer Frost took a couple steps, stopping as Elsa raised a hand gesturing she not make another move. The queen again thought silently for various moments. Before her was someone similar, but even so had no idea of their intentions and had no other choice then to send them away.

"Don't come any closer, you shouldn't be here. You're trespassing, leave now and I'll overlook this incident. Do so now before the guards do a sweep of the area." Elsa said turning away.

"Hold on," Killer Frost took a couple steps; the queen stopping in place, "You didn't hear what we came to say. There is a terrible group of magical beings such as ourselves. Evil beings, terrorizing innocents unable to def..."

"My duties lie here in this kingdom and nowhere else. I cannot help you in your quest, leave now," Elsa only slightly looked over her shoulder, "This is your one and only warning."

The queen dropped Killer Frost's ice construct shattering into pieces. Elsa felt she might regret the decision turning them away. Was it possible this other ice user had answers to questions she had for most her life. Why she was the way she was and what was the cause/root of her ice abilities? She might never know, and that was ok far as she was concerned. Having Anna and a kingdom accepting of her uniqueness was more than enough to keep her happy.

"Somehow I knew you'd say something like that." Killer Frost took off in stride.

At the last moment Elsa revolved around spotting Killer Frost coming down on her from up top. She had no time to react or even counter as Frost's knee connected with the left side of her face tumbling to the ground.

"Oh and to be clear in the matter, you don't have a choice," Killer Frost stood over the queen, "You're going to help us destroy the Justice League."

Shaking off the cobwebs rolled on her side, "And if I don't?" The queen aimed one hand in the direction of Killer Frost firing off several rounds of ice blades.

Having exceptional reaction speed created two shields of ice blocking the blades closing the distance between them, smashing one shield into the side of Elsa's face shattering on impact. Killer Frost stomped at shoving a boot into Elsa's back kicking at her skull with the opposite foot. The queen was knocked unconscious; Frost reaching down and lifting Elsa up into her arms.

"That was certainly easier than I thought it'd be, especially based on the report. Knew I could have handled this on my own." Frost inquired walking toward Captain Boomerang.

"Perhaps...but get the vibe the queen didn't get to the point of truly..."

"Shut it!" Killer Frost silenced him before he could finish.

Boomerang and Frost's attention was diverted to one of the castle doors. Several guards ran at them and couldn't make out what they said, each of them shouting over one another. They came no closer than fifteen feet to the villains before Killer Frost froze them solid.

"What a sad excuse for hired help, especially with someone of her abilities," Killer Frost looked to the captain, "Get us out of here before more of them show."

In a quick nod and one push of a button were surrounded by that same bright light and disappeared just as quickly.

 **XXX**

The duo re appeared, but not where they expected. Surrounded by dozens of trees, plant life and bushes and mountains. Killer Frost twirled a finger through her hair before again gazing over at Captain Boomerang.

"What happened, this isn't base what's wrong with that stupid thing?"

"Hell if I know! Let's just try again."

Boomerang opened the coordinate's panel to confirm the current destination and what might have went wrong. Unknown to either the queen regained consciousness and took but only a couple moments before memory of the situation came back. Throwing her head forward bit into Killer Frost's shoulder! The villainous yelled losing hold of Elsa knocking the teleportation device out of Captain Boomerang's grasp.

"Damn it!" The captain shouted.

"Where have you taken me?!" The queen shouted standing opposite of them.

Killer Frost grasped the now sore shoulder cursing under her breath.

"As I said before you're gonna help us wipe out the Justice League and if you refuse will never see that kingdom of yours again. Simple as that, you no longer have a choice," Killer Frost chuckled, "Not that you ever did in the fi..."

Killer Frost leaped throwing her arms around Captain Boomerang forcing them both out of the way as a massive ice boulder covered in spikes came down over them. They tumbled rolling over each other.

"Take me back to Arendelle this instant!" Elsa demanded.

Spikes in the form of ice shot out from underneath them, quick enough to separate from one another eluding the attack.

"Damn, she's heated...I like this side of her." Killer Frost grinned.

The moment was short lived as a massive Shark constructed of snow and ice bounced up and down off the ground. Not only that but the surrounding that had been so green full of life was now covered in snow and ice, and the temperature dropped significantly as well.

"Woooohh, this bra'd might be a more powerful ice user than yourself." Captain Boomerang said.

"Shut up and make yourself useful! We need to detain her and..."

Killer Frost was unable to finish; Elsa's creation planting her into the ground and swallowing her whole. Captain Boomerang's eyes widened tightening his grip over his signature weapon, ready to take the situation serious. Not even a moment later the shark creation exploded and standing in its place, a pissed Killer Frost.

"You dear make a mockery of me!" Frost hissed.

She blitzed forward getting in Elsa's face before she could create anything more. With a combination of punches and kicks to the body dropped the queen to her knees. Taking hold of her hair tied in a ponytail lifted her up, punching her several feet the other direction. Out of breath and bruised, the queen was slow to get up staggering. Losing her footing fell back screaming in which Killer Frost took off at full speed.

"Elsa!" Frost shouted watching the queen plummet off the ledge unable to catch her!

The fall was a good eighty to one hundred feet, her only chance of survival ending up in the lake and even then was no given.

"Dammit! We need to get down there and find her, the boss won't be happy if we come back empty handed."

"Agreed." Killer Frost kicked at the ground in disgust.

Bruised, battered and drenched from the fall emerged ashore minutes later. Soaked, confused and stressed pulled herself out of the lake. Taking a good look around was still oblivious to her surrounding and too that point hoped she had seen the last of the intruders that put her in the situation. She somehow needed to get back to Arendelle, and the sooner she figured where she was the faster that could happen. Grasping her left shoulder, groaned no doubt injured during the fall. She only hoped it wasn't broken. Setting her eyes on a specific direction took to that path but noticed something with each step she took. Hindering further movement spun around; the trees, plants and even lake frozen solid covered in snow.

A hand to her mouth took a deep breath closing her eyes. Her emotions were flowing all over and as a result the snowy atmosphere. Taking back control re opened her eyes eliminating the snow and ice returning everything to the way it was moments ago. For several minutes walked through the forest area before finally entering onto a road and too her luck was a sign a couple feet out in front of her.

"Four miles, Gotham City..." The queen read aloud.

The arrows pointed straight forward. Not at all familiar with the name Gotham especially questioned how far away she was from Arendelle. Standing around would get her nowhere, and perhaps there was someone in the city of Gotham that could give directions. Even better possibly know who she was, after all being the queen of an entire kingdom didn't go unheard. Settling her nerves with good thoughts took to the path. The sun had just about set over the mountain side and would soon be nightfall. The sooner she arrived in town the better.

Over an hour passed traveling on foot, the moon glowing bright. At times thought she'd never get there relieved she'd finally reached the destination and boy was it a sight to see. It was unlike anything she'd seen and even rubbed at her eyes.

"It's...it's beautiful." Elsa murmured gazing over the massive city from up high.

She could marvel the view for hours but had something to do. Only taking a couple steps down the hill something caught her attention, something never seen before sending shockwaves up her spine. A big hunk of metal on wheels moving on its own/nothing pulling it along! How could that be! Not even another step and spotted loads more of the moving vehicles. Different size, colors and styles, each of which gave off roaring sounds speeding through the streets. One appeared to follow and or chase after another. Dissimilar to the others in the sense flashed blue and red lights over the top ringing like an overly loud alarm. And on closer observation believed she spotted persons within the strange entities!

 _"What in the world?!"_ The queen thought silently.

The whole scene was a lot to take in and even questioned her consciousness. Perhaps it was all just a dream and she'd soon wake from the nightmare? Pinching a cheek confirmed it wasn't a dream, no matter how unbelievable the past hours had been. Down the hill and out onto the road. She almost jumped at the sound of a vehicle stopping right in front of her.

"Lady, get outta the way!" A driver yelled sticking their head outside the window.

The driver honked a couple times as Elsa finally got the idea moving out of the way. Additional vehicles did the same as she took off across the street. The last vehicle barely missed as she hopped onto the sidewalk.

"Watch where yur going bitch!" The driver yelled.

"Excuse me!" Elsa shot back.

The vehicle passed down the road and around the corner in seconds, unlikely hearing a word she said. No one had ever addressed her in such fashion, well at least not directly. She was the queen of Arendelle after all and wouldn't take being spoken to that way. On the way down the street set eyes on something else she'd never seen and had a difficult time wrapping her mind around. A humongous screen plastered over the front of a building, a person visible and speaking and then switching views to a sporting event. The queen believed it to be magic of some sort.

It was all just so overwhelming, the entire scene as a whole. The buildings so tall, all the bright lights, the unknown vehicles, and overall fast pace of everything! It was mind bobbling! Was this how the world was outside of Arendelle?! She hadn't done much traveling so was definitely possible. A little further down the block came across an alleyway, three individuals hanging out around a small camp fire. Two of which sat over a torn/beat down sofa, the third leaning against a wall opposite of them. Finally someone that might be able to help. Well at least that's what she hoped.

"Hello, sorry to be a bother," Elsa walked toward them assuming English to be the primary language in town, "I'm somewhat lost and could use a little assistance."

Two whistled as she approached, one of which on the sofa stood Elsa stopping short of them.

"I am queen Elsa of Arendelle, could you direct me to this kingdom's leader?"

Gazing at one another let out a laugh before looking back to the woman.

"Boys, think she's into that freaky shit roleplaying and cosplay whatever that stuffs called. But hey, she fine as hell."

The three high fived, Elsa somewhat blushing at his last comment but hid it through her expression. That was no way for anyone to address a queen but would excuse their actions, most likely not familiar with her.

"Your kingdom's ruler...where can I find he or she?" Elsa again questioned.

One out of the group chuckled taking a step forward.

"And what you gonna offer in return? Information aint given free around here."

"Then I'll go and ask someone somewhere else." She replied.

The queen didn't like his overall tone and something about the whole group just didn't seem right. Their body postures and expressions were much too shady and didn't trust them in the slightest. As she took off back in the direction of where she came the individual grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Where you going so soon sweet stuff? The night's young, we got plenty of time to have some fun."

"Take your hands off me!" Elsa said tightening her fists.

With a tight grip of his own pulled back and threw her the opposite way, in which she ended up in the lap of the one sitting over the sofa. He wrapped one arm around her waist trapping her right arm with his own. Her left shoulder was in pain so wanted to limit the amount she moved the arm in general. She struggled to free herself but was unable to. One of the others uncovered a small pocket knife.

"Pretty ladies should know better than to travel alone this time of night in Gotham City. Gals like you always learn the hard way. Now let's see, what should I cut open first?" He questioned looking over her blue dress.

Elsa's heart raced, the fastest it had since gaining conscious from being knocked out cold. She'd never been in a situation such as the present but even so had a pretty good idea what they might do if she didn't escape. Emotion taking over unintentionally froze the legs of the one holding her, and turned out beneficial. Shouting released his grasp over her; Elsa raised her hands freezing the arms of the one holding the knife. He fell back onto the ground unable to move his arm even the slightest.

"My god, yur one of dem meta's." The third individual stepped back.

Elsa immediately pushed off the couch taking off as fast she could. None of the three followed after her. Almost instantly realizing she left a trail of ice as she did, and expanded with each second that past. Biting at her lower lip took a deep breath again trying to calm herself before her abilities got out of control. Caught up in her thoughts didn't realize as she once more ended up in the middle of the street. One of the speeding vehicles came within a foot of Elsa and instinct taking over constructed a seven foot ice wall! It gave her just the time she needed to get across the street.

The vehicle however crashed into shattering the ice wall with another crashing into it from behind. Things only got worse as the street itself was slowly engulfed in a combination of snow and ice. Elsa knew right away it was her doing, but had a difficult time trying to put a stop to it. As vehicles passed by slid across the slippery surface crashing into one another and creating flames! Elsa knew she needed to get away quickly so took off down and through another alleyway; the ice trail following and even covered some of the buildings. If she didn't get things under control soon the entire city would alter into a snow land.

For the next five minutes stayed on the move but nothing changed. The cold snowy atmosphere spread in all directions and at that point knew she had to stop running and fully collect herself. Creating an ice ladder simultaneously ran upward atop the rooftops over seventy feet high. She just as quickly disposed of the ladder in case someone tried following. Closing her eyes focused her senses clearing away all thoughts, but was interrupted. A booming reverberation from above, a lone object tearing through the skies. A flying vehicle! Elsa couldn't believe it, but its shape was even more bizarre. The black vehicle passed over the top of her; something ejecting from and gliding down toward her. A wing span of six FT either way, yet couldn't make out what it was from her distance. It closed in and fast, the pointy ears and glowing white eyes especially caught her attention. Was it a gargoyle or demon of some sort?! She didn't have very much time to think it over as whatever it was touched down right in front of her.

"This ends now...who are you?!"

Elsa was again in disbelief, much as she'd been since taken from her kingdom. The creature opposite of her could speak, or perhaps was part human the more she looked at it. Seeing as whatever it was marched toward her, knew she had to defend herself. Not interested in collaborating with whatever it was situated both hands out in front of her.

"Stay away." She warned.

The one opposite her continued forward, leaving no other option froze at the ground right in front of the incoming target.

"Don't come any closer or I will ha..."

A projectile cut her off which she froze solid at the last possible second. More than certain whatever it was aimed to kill her wouldn't hold back. She first swamped/covered the roof in a snow/ice combination. The enemy seemed unaffected, even picking up speed. Not stopping there created long chains of ice erupting from beneath, wrapping around the wrists and ankles of the enemy pulling and holding it down on the ground.

"Die demon!"

A large blade of ice took shape just twelve feet above the restrained target. In one flick of her wrist dove down for the target. With much strength broke free of the ice constraints flipping out of the blade's path as it sliced through the roof. It was then a sizeable boxing glove in the color of green appeared out of nowhere and a single strike to the back of the head dropped Elsa face first to the turf out cold.

"Lantern..." The one opposite to the queen spoke.

"Yoo, hey whatsup bats? Looks like I made it just in time." Another spoke from the sky; his body engulfed in a green substance/energy.

"I had everything under control."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. That's not what it looked like from my end, you might be Batman, but you're still just a man under all that armor and gadgetry. Before you ask what I'm doing in town, hear me out." Green Lantern emphasized touching down in front of him.

"Go ahead," Batman walked standing over the fallen suspect. He looked at her closely and quite evident he'd never set eyes on her before. Lifting the unconscious woman over his shoulder looked to the sky, "And make it fast, I've got work to do."

"Ok so I was working monitor duty from headquarters when something irregular appeared on screen. An energy source typically associated with teleportation, but can't confirm that. But anyway it was worth checking out and I..."

"On second thought, enlighten me later. There's too much that needs fixing. Return to your watchtower duties Hal." Batman cut him off.

Green Lantern stepped forward positioning at the building's ledge. Upon looking on and about, knew exactly what Batman meant. A vast majority of Gotham was covered in ice and snow. He then looked back to the Dark Knight, focusing on the woman in his grasp. He took a couple steps focusing in on her face.

"Wooohhh, she's smokin! A newbie, or is she someone you've encountered? What is it about you that all the pretty girls are out to kill you? Must have a bad way with women." Green Lantern said.

"We're done here. I must first distinguish who she is and figure why and what she was doing in my city." Batman moved toward the ledge ready to dive down.

"Wait, hold on a sec," Lantern ran up next to him, "Why don't we take her back to the watchtower. Yeah I'm sure your tech and everything inside the cave is excellent and all, but can get the same results up above. Not to mention an extra set of hands and eyes. Not all of us have turned in for the night...so what do you say? Oh and by the way there's always that chance she awakes before all diagnostics are complete so..."

For various moments the Dark Knight stood in silence, before ultimately standing beside GL. Whatever they did needed to happen quickly and perhaps by some string of luck the woman could undo the wintery atmosphere in Gotham.

"Let's Go."

"No problem." Lantern replied.

In a single click disappeared in a blinding flash.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. An Understanding

**Snow Queen of Justice**

 **CHP2: An Understanding**

With crossed arms stood to the Dark Knight's left gazing at the computer screen. Another few minutes remained before the diagnostics would finalize. Lantern took a couple steps back looking away from the screen and to the subject. Her legs and arms bound to a table by steel constraints. From what either could tell didn't appear she possessed super human strength, but wouldn't be certain until after the scan was complete. An automatic door behind them opened, and entering was Cyborg. Judging by his expression was shocked and wasn't surprising given the circumstance.

"What's going on...who is she?"

Green Lantern cleared his throat and as he tried speaking was cut off.

"It's unknown Victor, she appeared in Gotham leaving much the city covered in snow and ice. Outside of that know nothing, other than her abilities. I ran a facial scan during our encounter on the rooftops through the cowl's lenses and came back negative." Batman informed.

"Guess we'll just have to ask her when she wakes," Green Lantern's arms dropped to his sides, "If we're lucky might have a change of heart and willing to talk. Huh, besides she probably freaked when she saw you. I'd attack first and ask question later if I were in her shoes and set eyes on you for the first time."

The Caped Crusader gave no reply, his eyes glued to the screen. Standing only halfway through the door Cyborg fully stepped through situating around the table running scans of his own around her body. His built in system quickly determined she wasn't fully human, but was unable to identify the source of her power.

"She's fire isn't she Vic," Green Lantern moved next to him with a shoulder bump, "You don't have to hide it; hell even Batm..."

"The diagnostics are nearly complete." Batman cut them off stepping away from the computer.

The Dark Knight bypassed them toward the automatic doors.

"I won't be gone for long, but in the meantime monitor her. If anything out of the ordinary occurs or she so happens to wake I'll be down the hall." Batman informed.

"Oh that's easy," Hal glimpsed down at her, "I could stare at this beauty all day and night."

With his back turned exited without a word. Cyborg moved in front of the computer, anxious to see what sort of results might come back. If necessary would run a full out scan of his own. The watchtower's tech and scanners were top of the line but not quite to the level of Cyborg's overall build and systems. As is looked at peace, but GL wondered if that would be the case when she regained consciousness.

"Hey Vic," Green Lantern looked away from the queen standing upright, "Heard you upgraded your weaponry. Had a chance to test any of it yet?"

"Only in the training facility at low capacity. Perhaps in the near future will prove useful on the battlefront."

Just as he looked down his heart skipped and even jumped back. The enemy was unconscious no more! She looked Green Lantern straight in the eyes, sending a shockwave of electricity up his spine. His throat even went dry biting at his tongue.

"Where am I?" She asked softly.

It was clear by her expression and tone was confused and might not have gathered the memory of what led to her knockout. Cyborg immediately spun around, almost in a defensive stance but remembered she was bound to the table by steel.

"Where am I?!" She asked again much louder.

She tried sitting and became aware of the constraints. It was then she struggled to try and break free but was unsuccessful.

"Calm down we aren't going to hurt you," Cyborg situated both hands out in front of him, "We just have to run a few scans and if you could answer a few questions would be great."

Cyborg's sensors immediately detected her increased blood flow/heart rate. It was more or less the situation as a whole and wouldn't rule out his appearance. Someone seeing a half man and machine for the first time could be eye popping.

"Answer me! I am the queen of Arendelle and demand to know where here is and who you people are?!" She looked back and forth at Green Lantern and Cyborg.

"Arendelle," GL gazed over at Cyborg, "Did I hear right or..."

Cyborg was also unsure what she spoke of, right away relying on his built in system to give answers. In ways was like a walking computer/weapon, equipped with the best the world had to offer and even alien tech. The search of Arendelle came back negative with zero results.

"I don't know what or where this Arendelle is but that'll change. We look after the earth's inhabitants. We're the Justice League and this here is our base of operation." Cyborg informed in case she didn't already know.

Justice League?! The name was familiar but couldn't quite put a finger on from where. Not even a moment later came back to her; Boomerang and Frost. They'd shown up at the castle's east side blabbing about destroying the Justice League, a group according to them attackers of innocents. How did she end up as their captive of all things! There was no other option than to escape. There was no telling what they might do if she didn't escape ASAP. Cyborg's sensors detected her heart rate again increase!

"No, no I have to get out of here!" She shouted struggling more than before.

"Wait hold on calm down, I already said we aren't going to harm you. I don't know where this Arendelle is but we'll do everything in our power to find out." Cyborg said.

"Noooo!" Elsa yelled.

The steel constraints holding her down including the table turned to ice. Areas of the floor did as well, Green Lantern and Cyborg dropping back somewhat. With everything on ice was able to break free jumping off the table. There was no doubt they'd kill her so had to do whatever she could and get out of wherever it was they were holding her.

"Hey listen, calm down we don't want to..."

Green Lantern was cut off as ice blades erupted from beneath his feet. At the last second created a green force field around his body. Looking for anywhere to escape took off in the opposite direction of them and didn't appear there was anywhere to go. Well that was until she ran up to the automatic doors! She'd never seen anything like it. Two walls separating from one another just about a foot away. Blowing the thought off ran through the opening making a left.

"Dammit this isn't good!" Green Lantern took off after her.

Cyborg did the same not far behind. An ice trail was left behind covering much of the ground and even extending up unto portions of the wall. If they hadn't noticed it might have slipped. The temperature had also dropped significantly and didn't know what to think. Was she an enemy or someone lost? None of that mattered and knew what needed to happen was apprehending and questioning her. The ice gave away her location so was nowhere she could run.

As Elsa turned a corner ran into someone else, but was a woman. She had long blond hair, a black body suit, black gloves and boots. Her legs were covered in fishnet stockings; the body suit leaving both her arms and legs uncovered. Elsa only gazed at her for a single moment before attempting to take off again.

"Who are you?" The woman took hold of her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" Elsa replied freezing the woman's entire arm with her opposite hand.

The woman lost her footing as Elsa shoved her into a wall continuing forward. She dropped to a knee punching into the ground and disposing of the ice. She looked up in time to see the queen turn the corner.

"Canary which way?!"

"Made a left down that way. Who is she?"

Batman gave no answer taking off after her. Not even ten seconds later Cyborg and Green Lantern arrived headed in the same direction. The ground beneath them was frozen solid, and much of the walls and ceiling.

"What the hell's going on," The woman activated her communications device, "Black Canary to any available leaguers...we've got a problem."

Entering into a large space didn't appear there was anywhere else she could run. She didn't think about that as her eyes fell upon an unbelievable view. Elsa almost couldn't believe her eyes and wondered if it was a magic trick. She positioned her fingers over the large glass window glaring out into the solitude of space and what appeared to be earth.

"It's...beautiful." She muttered.

"The watchtower over looks the earth," The Dark Knight spoke stepping forward from the door. Elsa spun around, with her hands out in front of her, "I'm going to ask once and only once and you will answer."

"You, you're that thing I faced on the rooftop. I will not be harmed by you and this Justice League, I've heard all the bad you've done to innocent people!"

A wave of ice and snow came his way before having any opportunity to reply. Rolling away from the attack uncovered two batarangs set on subduing her any way he could. The front entrance swung open with GL and Cyborg busting through. Elsa noticed them right away constructing a bear and Gorilla of snow/ice. Cyborg adjusted his laser canon lowering the output to non-lethal. The Gorilla of ice grabbed hold of his throat lifting him up high. Batman threw batarangs in her direction, but froze each projectile and returned fire with ice blades.

The Dark Knight eluded most her attempts; some connecting but did little damage. His armor was top of the line. Green Lantern destroyed the bear with relative ease firing off a rocket from the ring. An additional two were created in its place, GL raising an eye brow.

"Is there a limit to what she can do?" He said.

Green Lantern ignored the constructs taking to the air. He knew the best way to put an end to things was to go after the one pulling the strings. Elsa noticed this creating an eight foot ice Dragon that collided with Lantern in the air. Cyborg blasted the Gorilla into pieces but knocked over by a bull rushing bear.

Batman hopped over the top of the other dropping an explosive around the area of its neck. Upon landing detonated the bomb watching the creation shatter into nothing. Running full speed ahead caught Elsa off guard tackling her to the ground rolling a few times. He lost hold of her as she pushed up off him. A sizeable tail erupted from beneath wrapping around the caped crusader's body lifting him up high. Batman managed to power out of it, gliding to the ground but met by an ice leopard!

The back and forth lasted a good five minutes. Had it not been for the environment felt they'd have downed her but was far too much equipment around that just couldn't be damaged. As if it wasn't bad enough minutes ago the room was covered in snow and ice and couldn't have been more than thirty degrees. It didn't seem to matter whatever she threw at them they destroyed! It was unlike anything she'd seen and were obviously special beings much like herself. She was cornered and quickly running out of ideas. They had gotten in their shots further bruising her. Even so couldn't just stand there and do nothing or might end up dead.

The three were kept busy with four creations remaining but needed to come up with something before finished. She didn't have much time to think it over as the front entrance flew open again. Entering was the woman she had come across earlier in the hall but with someone behind her. Just as the others was strangely dressed, clad in blue armor, red belt, boots and cape. And what stood out most was the large S over the chest. Taking control of the situation his eyes glowed a fiery red. Firing lasers from his eyes and destroyed each and every one of her constructs.

"Enough of this," The one in red boots looked her way, "Does anyone want to give an explanation? Canary knew next to nothing when contacting me."

"That's what we've been trying to figure but she hasn't exactly cooperated. She appeared in Gotham turning half the town into winter and lucky for Batman I showed up when I did. By the way we had things under control here." Green Lantern gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah sure," He glared at GL for a quick moment before focusing back on the ice user, "Ok let's start over. I'm Superman and you are?"

She answered with an ice blast that froze him solid. No matter what they said or tried wasn't going to listen. The moment she let her guard down could be her last. To her surprise He broke free of the ice.

"Impossible..." Elsa bit back.

Erupting spikes from under his feet didn't stop him in the slightest, stepping over and shattering them. Her heart raced faster than it had probably done in her entire life. Fatigue took over and couldn't stop shaking. Was she afraid?! Seeing the attack had no effect created a ten foot wall of ice sending it his way. Superman disposed of the wall using his laser vision. The force on impact knocked her off balance and to the ground. In a couple steps was no more than two feet from her position.

"Stop right there, I'm warning you?!" She shouted.

"Yes of course, whatever you want." Superman stopped in his tracks.

Because of the temperature could see his own breath. She slowly pushed up on her knees; hands out in front of her but was fidgety and shaking. Not only that, but noticed something looking into her eyes, or rather in the corner of them.

"Tears..." Superman whispered.

He took another step in which she jumped to her feet.

"I said don't come any closer!" She yelled.

The tears were more than visible running down her cheeks, unable to maintain a straight posture.

"We mean you no harm, I'm not going to hurt you." Superman said.

"Don't think she's trying to listen to any of that. Told her something similar back in the maintenance room but really went off when mentioning Justice League. Someone's convinced her we're really bad people." Green Lantern informed.

Superman went silent closing his eyes for a single moment before eying the queen.

"I can assure you your safety. I don't know what you've heard about the Justice League but our sole purpose is to protect those in need. I won't force you to do anything, and is up to you whether you believe what I say or not. What's your name?"

Supes had no idea what happened in Gotham and until he knew all the facts refused to treat her as an enemy. Seeing the good in people was his way of going about things. She thought for a couple moments before speaking.

"Elsa..." She replied softly, more tears falling from her eyes.

Using his enhanced vision caught glimpse of her heart pounding at a much faster rate than what was considered normal. That coupled with the tears and overall tone knew she was afraid.

"Elsa...that's a beautiful name." Superman implied.

"This is pointless." Batman said.

Superman glared back at the Dark Knight silencing him.

"Elsa we can't help if you won't let us. Please, you can trust me." Superman added.

She maintained her stance for several moments before dropping her arms and crying. He watched for a short period before taking a step and when she did nothing continued on. Inches away extended an arm pulling her in. Elsa embraced the man of steel crying into his chest. This went on for another minute before she pulled back staring into his eyes, and seemed as though time stopped.

"Can you undo all this?" Superman asked.

"I'll try." Elsa stepped back wiping the tears off her cheeks.

Straightening her posture and focusing her emotions disposed of all the snow and ice. The change in temperature was also immediately felt. Green Lantern and Cyborg immediately looked at one another. Black Canary took to the hall and just as the observation room the snowy atmosphere had vanished with everything returned back to the way it was.

"She did it guys, everything's back to normal." Canary grinned.

"In that case," The Dark Knight marched toward both Superman and Elsa, "I need you to undo what you did in Gotham."

"And I'm sure she will, but not now," Supes looked to the queen, "We have a few questions first. If that's ok with you."

Silent for moments twirled a strand of hair over her face with a single finger.

"Yes...yes I'll talk." She replied.

"Great, but not here. Follow me." Superman said turning and heading for the exit.

Elsa was somewhat hesitant but followed the group. Even as she did wouldn't drop her guard even for a moment. They entered a space with sofas in which supes looked back at the queen.

"Please do have a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

"I insist." Superman replied.

Looking him and everyone over slowly did as he requested. Superman sat across from her alongside GL and Canary. Cyborg stepped over to a small section of the room brewing some coffee whilst Batman leaned against a nearby wall with crossed arms.

"Ok before we begin, I'm Superman as you already know. And beside me are Black Canary and Green Lantern, and of course Batman and Cyborg." The man of steel pointed the two out.

"No need to be so tense, we already told you we aren't your enemies." Canary spoke.

The intensity was visible through Elsa's demeanor and posture. Taking a deep breath tried relaxing lowering her shoulders. Within the minute Cyborg set a cup of Coffee in front of the queen.

"For me?" She inquired.

Cyborg simply nodded stepping off to the side. She slowly lifted it off the tabletop before taking a sip and setting it back down.

"Ok what can you tell us? How did you end up in Gotham? It is clear you aren't from around here, someone of your abilities doesn't just go unheard." Superman asked.

"She said something about being queen of some place called Arendelle. I ran a full scale search of the name and came back unknown." Cyborg informed.

Elsa nodded leaning forward.

"It is as he says, I am Arendelle's queen. I can't explain it but two individuals appeared at my kingdom's door requesting my aid. Peculiar as it is was, they asked me to join them in destroying all of you," She paused for a moment gazing at the group, "The Justice League."

"What!" Green Lantern stood.

"Yes. They went by Killer Frost and Captain Boomerang and when I refused to help took me by force. I lost consciousness in the scuffle and when I awoke was to an entirely different environment. I managed to get away from them and ultimately ended up in Gotham."

"Frost and Boomerang working together, damn! There's probably more where that came from." GL added.

The caped crusader moved away from wall; arms dropping to his sides.

"Gotham, why did you put it on Ice?!"

"It wasn't intentional, my emotions were out of sorts. Sometimes I lose control and when that happens well..."

"Your powers revolve around your emotions?" Black Canary questioned.

"Sort of, but not entirely. It's...it's complicated."

"You need to return Gotham to the way it was." Batman took a couple steps more.

"And she will," Superman stood getting in his way, "For now however needs to rest. The queen's been through a lot as it is and if anything should be focused on Killer Frost and Captain Boomerang. I'm sure the feeling is shared they didn't go about this job alone, someone else is pulling the strings and we need to find out who."

Batman and Superman were in a standstill for several moments before Batman backed off heading for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Supes asked.

"Gotham. Crime takes no breaks and neither do I."

The Dark Knight exited through the automatic doors.

"He's a gloomy one." Elsa said.

Canary chuckled whilst Cyborg was unable to hide a grin.

"Batman isn't so bad once you get to know him," Superman looked back to Elsa, "I'm heading out but you'll be safe here until we can find this Arendelle."

Supes headed for the exit but was stopped as Elsa shot up from the sofa taking his right arm into her hands.

"Please don't go." She looked him in the eyes.

He did the same but then looked to her left shoulder using his enhanced vision.

"Your shoulder is dislocated. I can snap it back into place with your permission."

"Yes of course." She replied.

Supes stepped off to the side snapping it back into place only getting a mild grunt from the queen.

"Don't leave, I," Elsa paused figuring what she wanted to say, "I trust you. I know that might sound strange but is the truth."

"And you can trust them as well, they're my teammates and I can assure you this place is safe. I'll return soon as I can, but must look into this latest development." Supes patted her over the shoulder before turning once again.

"Superman." She whispered.

"Kal, just call me Kal."

"Ok Kal."

Elsa smiled for the first time watching as Superman exited trough the automatic doors.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Sheltered

**Snow Queen of Justice**

 **CHP3: Sheltered**

The Dark Knight returned to Gotham and came as no surprise the bat symbol he'd shaped occupied much the sky, and bright as usual. From building to building leaped using a grapple gun to pull across the way and glide at times. As he did couldn't take his mind off the woman. She had shown up out of nowhere and who was to say her story wasn't a lie. There was a strong possibility she worked with both Killer Frost and Captain Boomerang and used the story as cover. Their plan could be to infiltrate the JLA using the ice woman. Dozens of possibilities/ideas played out in his mind, none of which included Elsa as an innocent lost queen she wanted them to believe. His thoughts halted touching down over the GCPD building.

"Jim..." Batman murmured walking up on the police commissioner.

"Thank goodness you made it," James Gordon faced the Dark Knight shutting off the signal, "You've noticed by now more than half Gotham is a snow land. We originally believed it to be Victor Freeze but after checking with staff over at Arkham is locked up and cozzie in his cell so..."

"Yes I'm aware and have a solution. Things should be back to normal in the coming hours."

The commissioner couldn't help but raise an eye brow.

"Do you know who or what is behind this?"

"It's complicated." Batman replied.

"I see," James Gordon reached into his side jacket uncovering a large envelope, "The bitter conditions however isn't the reason I summoned you here. A couple of our patrol cars responded to a distress call up town earlier this evening. But what happened next well...it's quite unreal. Rather than explain will let what's inside do so."

The commissioner handed the envelope to the caped crusader. Opening and looking the photos over grimaced. The imagery was heavily disturbing and just as Gordon said. He flipped through studying the photos over in depth.

"These officers were butchered."

"Yes, and so were the victims that supposedly made the call. By the time our units arrived wasn't a single survivor. And whoever or whatever was responsible for this did the same to our dispatchers. This wasn't done by one of the usual's that's for sure."

Batman couldn't agree more examining each individual crime scene photo. Gotham had its share of crazies and maniacs but appeared they might have a new serial killer in town.

"You're free to keep those, they're reprints," Gordon turned clearing the lenses in his glasses with a small piece of cloth. He then looked to the sky, "Well whoever it is responsible for these murders must be found and detained before..."

Gordon gazed over his shoulder realizing he'd been talking to himself. The Dark Knight had a nag for taking off at times. He'd grown used to it so wasn't shocked. Glimpsing over the city a little while longer got lost in his thoughts. GCPD was nowhere near perfect but felt they had some of the best women and men working the job, and with the addition of Batman further solidified the city's future.

Down the street and around a corner darted the Batmobile. The crime scene photos were disturbing to say the least, but couldn't determine how the victims were killed by that alone. Examining the bodies up close, or at least a report on the inspection would be key. His thoughts were interrupted listening in to the police radio.

"We need back up ASAP! There's been a break out here at Black Gate. Eight confirmed escapees! Hurry, not sure how much longer we can contain the situation!"

Even as the dispatcher spoke perceived gunfire in the background. He was just a little over five miles from the location and knew he'd get there in no time stepping on the gas. That night had barely begun and already so many problems to strike head on. Miles away just outside the city two individuals lurked in an area with dozens of trees. It felt like hours spent searching but came up empty. Elements within the environment were on ice, including areas of the grass, bushes and trees.

"We've spent more than enough time searching dontcha think?" Captain Boomerang asked.

"What are you implying?"

"Much as the boss man doesn't want to hear it our target is dead meat. Get it? Fish food...she's gone, history. Enough of this searching, we're only wasting time. We'll return to base and explain the situation. I'm sure everyone will understand."

Killer Frost kicked at the turf cursing under her breath. She couldn't believe what they had gotten themselves into. They had the queen in their grasp and had it not been for an error in the teleportation system would have successfully completed the mission. Frost paced around thinking the situation over taking in the pros and cons.

"Guess you're right," She looked in all directions shaking her head, "Let's head back. I'll handle the explanation."

Captain Boomerang nodded and together disappeared in the click of a button. There was no telling how the one in charge would react to the news.

 **XXX**

The first couple minutes were a bit uneasy but started to settle in somewhat. Elsa walked side by side with Black Canary. Green Lantern wasn't far behind having passed his guard duty to Cyborg who gladly accepted. It was no more than two minutes after Superman's departure that Canary decided to give the queen a tour of the watchtower. Halfway through enlightened her on bits of the Justice League's history, but nothing that might put the league in danger. There was still a chance the woman might potentially be a spy trying to gain inside info.

Canary didn't want to giveaway too much but at the same time wanted to comfort the guest. Unlike a certain someone, most leaguers preferred to assume the best instead of the worst. Little by little Elsa felt more at home with each minute that passed and even opened up somewhat. The queen talked about Arendelle which included some of her upbringing. Canary returned the favor sharing stories of nightly activities as a crime fighter. She however left out details of her civilian identity.

In the next minutes showed the queen just about all there was to see and returned to the lounge. Through some of the back and forth exchanges laughed, which was a good sign. Well at least from Green Lantern's perspective was. Elsa sat where she had the previous time there. Black Canary did the same across from her. GL on the other hand stood off to the side. He was a bit uneasy with the situation and wanted Elsa in his sight. She was beautiful and seemingly honest but a feeling deep down hinted she might be dangerous.

"So what did I miss?"

A woman with long raven colored hair stepped through the automatic doors! Her attire consisted of dark red body armor/blue beneath the waist. A Breastplate of silver included, with a silver tiara and red star in the middle, silver bracelets, and donned extra accessories including arm and neck jewelry. Silver stars were visible over the dark blue section of her armor and to top it off was dark blue boots.

"Diana..." Black Canary stood.

Elsa glimpsed over her shoulder but never stood. Instead watched as the strangely dressed woman carrying a lasso around her waist walked across the carpet and around the couch.

"Received your distress call some time ago but was in the middle of something. So wha..." Diana froze as she set eyes on Elsa, "Who is she?"

"Wonder Woman this is Elsa," Black Canary repositioned, "She's the reason I contacted you, but the situation has changed since then."

"Please do explain."

"Well ah..."

"I was taken from my kingdom against my own will," Elsa jumped in talking over Canary, "They referred to themselves as Killer Frost and Captain Boomerang. From the moment they arrived were already questions. How they appeared out of nowhere was the first. Or rather a bright flash. Both convinced me to join their ranks. Of course I kindly declined and when that happened turned violent."

"Join them? Why...for what reason?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"To dispose of the league." Canary answered.

"What!" Wonder Woman's eyes widened.

Elsa nodded sadly.

"That's correct, and when I gained consciousness was no longer in Arendelle. I managed to get away from them, but by accident. Sometime after ran into..." Elsa looked to Black Canary for assistance.

"Batman." Canary spoke for her, "And that's when he and Lantern brought her here. Because of misunderstanding a fight broke out. That however is no longer a problem. As of the moment have no clue where this Arendelle is located. Searches of the location and of her turned up nothing. Elsa is the queen of this kingdom. As now we're in a tough spot."

Wonder Woman too was oblivious. Arendelle didn't ring any bells and signaled for Canary to follow in a simple gesture. She followed stepping through the automatic doors. Green Lantern maintained his position keeping a close eye on the queen.

"What do you think?"

"About what?" Canary replied.

"Her...do you think she's telling the truth?"

Black Canary didn't answer immediately.

"Well I don't really know what to think. It's a case of innocent until proven guilty I guess. We can't take the chance of treating her as a prisoner especially if her story does in fact pan out. Still until we're certain must stay cautious and on high alert. It has not yet been discussed but believe we should keep her here in the watchtower until this whole fiasco is sorted."

"You sure that would be wise?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"We could hold it to a vote, but can't think of a better option."

Wonder Woman nodded letting out a sigh.

"You're probably right. Who all is aware of the situation besides you, myself, Lantern and Batman?"

"Only Cyborg, who is in the maintenance room and Superman who returned to earth. I can only imagine to try and find something that might bring clarity to the situation. Hopefully he does or we're back to square one. Wish there was something we could do from here but unfortunately isn't. Her specialty is creating snow and ice. How much control she has over it and to what extent is still a question."

"Very interesting, I'll keep that in mind. With everything in play is probably best we keep her here at least for now. And if her story is true would have nowhere to go anyway." Wonder Woman said.

Black Canary agreed and with a clear understanding returned through the automatic doors. GL and Elsa more or less remained as they had left them. Wonder Woman stepped in front of Elsa extending an arm.

"I'm Wonder Woman, but Diana works as well."

The two shook hands. Thus far the Justice League turned out to be quite the opposite from Killer Frost's description. It was also possible the league was putting on an act. She however doubted that, not really seeing what the group would have to gain. And then there was the fact Killer Frost and Captain Boomerang resulted to physical violence when she turned away the offer. That in itself spoke volumes. It was really quite amazing. First was Killer Frost displaying identical abilities to her own. The reveal was mind blowing but then came the encounter with a handful of the JLA members.

Each displayed unique abilities much like her. For the first time ever didn't feel like an outcast. She never imagined there were others with special abilities, and was strangely comforting.

"For now you'll stay here in the watchtower until we can get you home." Wonder Woman informed.

"Thank you I...I don't know what to say." Elsa replied.

Wonder Woman grinned patting her over the shoulder, "Don't worry everything will work out. I'm sure of it. I can show you to the east quarters if you'd like to get some shut eye."

The section of rooms in the space contained beds and other sofas. It was originally constructed in the idea if a leaguer ever got wounded. The specific rooms were ideal for comfort and recovery.

"Sure, I'd like that." She grinned.

"Alright," Diana turned toward the door, "Follow me."

Elsa stood and followed Wonder Woman through the automatic doors. Green Lantern and Black Canary maintained their positions gazing at one another after a couple moments.

"What's your stance on this all?" GL questioned.

"A wait and see. And you?"

"Same. We'll just have to see how this all plays out. I doubt she's an enemy, but can't say that I trust her either."

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Dinner for Two

**Snow Queen of Justice**

 **CHP4: Dinner for Two**

Over a week passed since Elsa's arrival and still hadn't located her kingdom. The league had done all it could, even getting into contact with non JL members most of which of the magical variety. No matter who they spoke with or tried led to nothing but dead ends. No one was more impatient than the queen herself and had it not been for the league's hospitality would have lost her cool. Through the time spent on the watchtower grew accustomed to the overall surrounding. One spot in particular however was favorited. There was nothing about the view to hate, especially the earth itself. So beautiful and eye catching felt she could stare at it for hours. During her stay had also watched a large portion of television.

Black Canary stood in front of the docking bay with crossed arms. She tapped one foot waiting patiently, and before long narrowed her eyes to a bright flash. When the light died down stood Wonder Woman and Zatanna hopping off the dock.

"How's she been?" Wonder Woman asked, worry in her tone.

"About as positive as she can. I really do feel sorry for her and wish there was something we could do. There's been no word or luck locating Captain Boomerang or Killer Frost. As of now are our only real shot of making any sort of progression with the situation." Black Canary replied.

Wonder Woman sighed looking to Zatanna. The magician didn't speak right away and even took a deep breath straightening her posture. Canary stepped back with an expression of interest, certain the magic user had something important to say.

"Go ahead...spit it out!"

Zatanna threw her head back.

"Diana's the only one I've ran the idea by. Hear me out before forming an opinion k. But not here," Zatanna walked past them, "Follow me."

Canary was clueless to what she was up to but followed. Wonder Woman did the same as Zatanna led them to the lounge where both women took a seat. Zatanna sat across from them situating one leg over the other.

"Well..." Black Canary emphasized.

"Elsa has been cooped up inside the base for too long. We've had no success locating this Arendelle and no idea how long that might take. Keeping her locked up here isn't right. It's no different than being a prisoner. With that said," Zatanna took a deep breath, "Should allow her access to earth."

"Zatanna's right," Wonder Woman quickly jumped in, "There's absolutely no reason she should remain up here against her own will. I looked into her eyes the other day and saw nothing but emptiness and over time will only get worse."

A moment of silence followed, Canary fiddling with her fingers.

"Perhaps...but could be a moving target especially with Boomerang and Killer Frost out there."

"All the more reason should do it, if nothing more than to lure them out and Elsa gets a breath of fresh air for the first time in a while. She'll never be alone if you're wondering. One of us would be close at all times." Wonder Woman informed.

Black Canary again found herself lost for words. She eventually stood exhaling.

"Ok. If that's what you think best, than I'm ok with it. Have you run this by the others?"

"As I said before, not yet." Zatanna replied.

"I'm assuming Elsa is in the dark as well?" Black Canary questioned.

Zatanna nodded, in which Canary headed for the automatic doors.

"Then what are we waiting for, this news should surely brighten her spirit."

Wonder Woman immediately jumped walking over and blocking Canary's path.

"We still haven't discussed this with the others and how the arrangements will go. Obviously can't go and explore on her own. My schedule has been rather tight lately or would have volunteered myself." Wonder Woman said.

Zatanna joined at their side.

"I have a suggestion. Whether or not he agrees well...let's just say I have my doubts. But no one could show her a good time quite like him. She's royalty just as you Diana and is probably the next closes thing to that outside of you or Arthur."

"What are you suggesting?" Black Canary inquired, a raised eyebrow.

"Bruce," Zatanna murmured biting at her lower lip, "Gotham is a great city for sightseeing, and he would have access to the best of everything."

They were quiet for a long period.

"Maybe," Black Canary ultimately broke the silence, "But doubt Wayne agrees to this. For starters doesn't trust her, wouldn't give up his secret identity or time for her. Realistically he is probably the worst option regardless of status."

"You might be right, but we won't know if we don't try," Diana exited through the automatic doors, "Notify the queen of the latest development, I'm going after Batman. If I so happen run into anyone else will inform them of the change."

"Hold on a sec," Canary called out to Wonder Woman, "You don't even know where he is."

"I'll find him. Gotham is a big place yes, but wherever is loudest he's sure to be." Wonder Woman disappeared down the hall.

She wanted to yell and stop Wonder Woman but decided against doing so. Things would surely turn out alright so didn't worry. Together she and Zatanna headed down the opposite hall. As predicted Elsa was positioned in front of the massive view overlooking the earth. If not there would have been inside one of the T.V. centers. She didn't notice right away until spotting them through the glass reflection. She immediately revolved around gazing at both. Loneliness and discomfort were evident by her expression and body language.

"How're you feeling?" Black Canary questioned.

The queen looked to the ground and didn't speak for moments before looking up with a forged smile.

"I'm doing fine. Have you come any closer to finding anything?" Elsa asked.

It was clear she was anything but fine and didn't do a great job of hiding it.

"Unfortunately not, we're trying our very best. I know the whole situation's been a downer, which is understandable if you don't want to admit it. But we're here with a little bit of good news. It's up to you if want to do it or not."

Elsa looked back and forth between them, but neither spoke.

"Do what?" She finally asked.

"Get out of here," Zatanna spoke taking a step forward, "By now have grown tired of this place, I'm sure. We're offering you a chance to get out and see the world...our world. Of course you wouldn't be alone, one of us would be close at all times."

Elsa moved back leaning against the glass.

"I...I don't know what to say." Her head lowered.

"Hey, if that's not what you want forget I said anything?" Zatanna voiced moving forward.

"No," Elsa looked up, "That, that sounds great. I'd love it. Thank you."

A smile took form on her face and was something they hadn't seen much from her. As a result Black Canary and Zatanna did the same. The magician positioned beside Elsa patting her over the shoulder.

"Good to hear, we'll work something out. And won't stop searching and eventually locate your home kingdom. While we're on the topic there's something else I'd like to ask." Zatanna posed.

"Anything." Elsa replied.

"As you know the watchtower is our main base, but we have others on earth. If nothing more than change of scenery would you like to relocate? If you don't like it can always return here." Zatanna emphasized.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Great, I'd love to take you there myself."

The comment brought warmth and comfort to the queen. If there was something good to take away from the unfortunate events was how the league had treated her. There was only two prime members of the JL she had not yet met.

 **XXX**

A truck trotted down the streets of Gotham, Four individuals within the back of the vehicle. One read a sports magazine, while the others glanced out the window.

"Any word from Jerry? He said he'd call soon as the drop point was confirmed. I'd rather we not have setbacks like the last time around."

"Let's hope it's soon before the police start piecing things together. On another note Jerry's been working closely with Black Mask, whether this helps our status is yet to be seen. Jerry has always been one to pay great attention to detail, we'll just have to trust his judgement. I wouldn't worry about it too much Dan. We'll relax until the call arrives, nothing like mixing business and pleasure."

The Truck pulled up in front of a club. One opened the door with three of them stepping out together. Hector was one of the three standing out on the sidewalk.

"We'll be around back waiting for the call. Keep your phones on at all times, preferably vibrate. I'll shoot you boys a message when it's time to go." The driver emphasized before pulling around back.

The three showed ID as they stepped up in front of the entrance. The space was more crowded than Hector expected, given was one of his favorite party spots. The music was boomed to a point would be difficult to have conversations with someone across the room.

"You seem tense Dan the man. But don't worry I've got just the thing to settle your nerves."

Both men kept pace with Harold through the crowds of people. Advancing toward the middle of the room, Dan grinned at the sight of women pole dancing. Hector pulled out a chair for him. Dan didn't think twice, taking a seat in the front row! Lights were flashing all over, everyone having a good time. Hector got the attention of a brunette, waving cash in her face.

"What is it you'd like?" She asked.

Dan observed Hector speaking with the women on stage, but couldn't hear what was said given the loud music. A strike of electricity traveled up his spine noticing her gaze in his direction with a smirk. Hopping off stage she took the few bucks from Hector walking over to Dan, taking a seat in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just sit back and enjoy, you don't have to say a thing. The names Tracy, been a friend of Hector for the past couple years." She whispered in his ear.

Both Hector and Harold gave each other a high five laughing. Dan had no idea what came his way, but would thank them later. Out on the dance floor, a woman winked at Hector. He Patted Harold over the shoulder.

"Be back in a few. Keep your phone on at all times." Hector informed.

"Will do, have fun out there."

Harold walked clear across the room taking a seat in the bar area ordering a drink. He sat in place for over ten minutes, one drink turning into a few. He looked out onto the dance floor spotting Hector with the same woman. He spotted Dan onstage with the same dancer. He was more than thrilled everyone was having a good time.

"Not a bad night so far, we definitely..."

He took another sip from his glass, almost wetting his pants as glass shattered from above. The music died down just as quickly. Everyone looked to see a caped individual gliding down in the middle of the dance floor.

"What in the hell! It's Batman!" Someone yelled.

The light in the darkness to Gotham, donned the symbol of the bat striking fear in all criminals. Batman set his lenses to detect mode looking around and identifying three of the individuals he was in pursuit of. He walked toward the bar as everyone hurriedly cleared a path. He reached out grabbing hold of Harold by the shirt collar!

"Where's Black Mask?! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I've been on your trail for some time." Batman demanded pulling him off the stool.

The music stopped completely, everyone's attention on the caped crusader. Harold's mouth dropped open with nothing coming out, questioning how he found them.

"Let him go or I'll blow your brains out." Hector appeared from behind, a pistol pointed to Batman's head.

The Dark Knight steadily set Harold back over the stool catching Hector off guard! He spun around knocking the weapon out of his hand KO'ing him in one punch. Harold tried grabbing hold of Batman from behind but backhanded in the face falling unconscious. Much the crowd cheered finding the scene entertaining. Seeing the Dark Knight in action firsthand was rare. He threw Harold onto Hector as a third individual came at him with a knife. Batman disarmed him of the weapon, body slamming him into a table that split in half.

"I'll ask once and only once, where's Black Mask?!"

"Like in hell I'd talkaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Batman snapped his left shoulder displaying a menacing glare. It was then something rang in the criminal's left jacket pocket, Batman holding him down with one hand and recovering the cell phone with the other. A text message was displayed on screen that read, "Time to skip, just received word from Black Mask."

"Who sent the message?! Where are they?!" Batman lifted him high off the ground.

"Around back...they're just around back man, I swear!"

In a single strike knocked the individual out cold dropping him to the ground. There was no way of telling if what he said was true or not. Checking it out was the only way to find out, so took off passed a cheering crowd. Seeing the caped crusader in action up close was a treat for most standing around. He pushed through a door across the room that led out into a back alley. Two individuals dressed in black caught glimpse of him taking off toward a truck.

"Time to hightail outta here it's the bat!"

"What about the others?"

"To hell wit em, Batman probably already got them!"

Both quickly jumped into the vehicle taking off down the street. Batman didn't mind, in fact preferred they had a head start. From inside his utility belt uncovered a small device pressing at its center. As he did a booming sound caught his attention.

"Diana..." He spoke as she touched down in front of him.

"We need to talk." She implied.

Just a little over a foot from their position the batmobile appeared, Batman leaping forward into it.

"Not now princess."

The vehicle's top slid shut, speeding down the street. Wonder Woman shook her head taking to the sky. His reaction wasn't a surprise in the slightest, and in fact fully expected it. She'd hoped might catch a lucky break and locate him before in the middle of a mission. That however was off the table and no other choice then to go with the flow. She flew overhead gazing down and spotting his vehicle gain ground on a speeding one.

 _"His targets."_ She thought silently.

Waiting wasn't something she intended on doing so left one option, and that was to end the chase. She dropped out of the sky, increased speed and lifted the truck off the ground. The batmobile slowed up, Batman observing the amazon lift the vehicle up over her head. She hovered forward before dropping it into an alleyway upside down. Batman pulled up in front of the scene instantly ejecting from the vehicle.

"What are you doing?!" Batman inquired.

"As I said before," Diana rubbed her hands together touching down yards from him, "We need to have a word."

Batman took a step frowning. From his position was clear both individuals were unconscious.

"You disrupted a mission. I was counting on them to lead me to Black Mask, and if not a weapons facility."

"The top of that building," Wonder Woman pointed taking to the air, "We'll talk there."

The Dark Knight glared pulling himself upward by way of grapple gun.

"Talk."

The agitation was clear in his tone. Wonder Woman took a deep breath contemplating how she wanted to put her thoughts into words.

"It's...it's about Elsa. Zatanna and I got to talking and even ran an idea by Canary and isn't against the idea. She's been isolated in the watchtower for long enough and is time she got out and socialized. Of course we'd have eyes on her. This is probably a lot to ask, but decided it best you do the honor. I mean who better than Bruce Wayne to show a lady a good time. So what do you say?"

For various moments Batman was silent before eventually turning and facing the opposite way.

"This couldn't have waited? When Black Mask's men don't arrive at the drop point, will become suspicious and likely relocate. In short an unnecessary setback." Batman glimpsed at Wonder Woman before diving off the ledge.

"Wait," She took off toward the ledge, "What about the proposition?"

He gazed at her before the batmobile's top slid shut, blasting off down the street.

"I'll take that as a no." Wonder Woman frowned.

Police vehicles pulled up shortly after surrounding the club and arresting the criminals.

XXX

A day passed and things had gone perfectly, in fact better than expected. Zatanna sat in a chair, one leg over the other and looked through a magazine. She wore black shades, a purple skirt, matching boots and white t-shirt. For the next couple minutes flipped through pages, more or less skimming and reading the headlines.

"What do you think?"

She lowered the magazine, a grin taking shape on her face.

"You look great, I love it." Zatanna replied.

Opposite of her stood Elsa wearing blue jeans, brown boots, light green blouse and brown purse on her left shoulder. The queen positioned in front of a mirror twirling around a couple times. She too smiled, pleased with the attire. Zatanna stood positioning beside her, taking notice of her expression.

"Everything ok?" The magician questioned.

"Yes, but...it's just, this is all so different. I mean bei..."

"Sorry to cut in, but I understand completely. You're accustomed to a certain routine, specific ways of dressing and doing things. Which is understandable given your royalty status. For now however you're away from your kingdom, so let loose and try new things. Who knows, you might even find you love it. Just stick to clothing that fits your taste and personality." Zatanna grinned.

Elsa returned a smile exhaling.

"You're right. Thanks Zatanna."

"Don't mention it, and call me Zee," Zatanna pointed to a stack of clothing, "You still have quite a few outfits to try on."

Elsa nodded taking hold of one and returning to the back. Zatanna couldn't help but smirk taking a seat. The process continued for over an hour, Elsa dressing in different outfits whilst Zatanna critiqued. Following the extended period went through what she liked best. Zatanna purchased the selected items at the front counter afterward.

"You ladies take care now, and hope to see you again in the near future."

Each waved exiting through the front entrance with a handful of bags.

"I...I don't know how to thank you." Elsa muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Zatanna shot her a friendly wink, "It's the least any of us could do. If you feel any guilt, you shouldn't and don't even think about trying to pay me back. Think of all this as a gift from me to you."

Elsa was unable to hide a grin and cheeks turned pink. She felt all warm inside and possibly the best she'd felt since forced from her kingdom. She hadn't given up hope would find a way back. There wasn't a day that passed she hadn't thought about Anna and her home. She only hoped her younger sister seized control and kept things going in her absence. The sun had already began to set over the mountain side, Zatanna leading her and Elsa into an alleyway. Once out of sight used her magic teleporting them to base.

"Well that sure was fun," Zatanna set the bags down beside a chair looking to Elsa, "So what do you think? Will you prefer this over the watchtower?"

Elsa set the purchased goods beside a wall taking a seat.

"For now I guess. Change of setting, plenty of space, and of course the garden out back is a plus. And above all else is not in the solitude of space."

Zatanna and Elsa laughed together.

"Good, then it's settled. You'll never be alone, and the league is just a button press away if you need us. We'll be able to monitor you from the watchtower as well. Hope that doesn't creep you out or ar..."

"No, not at all. I appreciate your kindness and concern. You said something about dinner right?" The queen inquired.

Zatanna nodded.

"Yes, I almost forgot," the magician grinned taking a step forward, "There's this nice little place in town not far from here. Come to think of it am feeling a bit hungry. Tell you what, I'll help you pick out one of your outfits and we'll head right out."

"Sounds great." Elsa replied.

Both looked to the automatic doors as a single individual walked through, clad in blue armor, red boots, cape and S symbol over the chest.

"Superman! What, what are you doing here?" Zatanna inquired.

"You sound surprised to see me, but I guess that's fair. Heard from Diana you were giving our guest a tour of the base so thought I'd drop by. Looks like my timing was perfect." Superman emphasized.

"I guess you could say th..."

Zatanna was cut off by a ringing sound in her left pocket. She pulled a phone from her pocket answering the call. Elsa was intrigued by the small piece of tech, just as she'd been with so much of what was in the watchtower. Nothing captivated her more than probably the T.V. monitors. There were plenty of them throughout the watchtower and observed her portion of television during the days spent confined to the space. The various news stations gave her a clearer understanding who the Justice League was and how they were perceived by the world. Zatanna rolled her eyes at the conclusion of the phone call.

"Everything alright?" Superman asked.

The magician shook her head looking to Elsa.

"Something has come up and won't be able to go out. As you may or might not know do part time work on stage as a magician...well unfortunately my boss just called. A last minute decision was made and have no more than thirty before the curtain opens."

"Oohh...there's always tomorrow." Elsa's head lowered, her disappoint apparent.

Superman took notice coughing aloud.

"I could go in Zatanna's place, but of course is up to you." Supes notified.

Elsa and Zatanna gazed at one another before looking to the man of steel. Zatanna opened her mouth to speak but cut off.

"Sure, that'd be great." Elsa smiled.

Zatanna wanted to add something, but had nothing so didn't. She instead informed Superman of the location and headed for the exit. Supes was a complete gentleman so didn't worry, Elsa was in good hands.

"See you later, have a good time and hope all goes well. I expect to hear all about it later." Zatanna waved to the two.

"Yes of course." Elsa waved back as Zatanna passed through the automatic doors.

A moment of silence followed as Elsa reached for and recovered the bags of clothing.

"Be back in a few and then we can go." Elsa looked to Supes.

Superman nodded as she disappeared around the corner. All that remained was choosing an outfit for the occasion, and was easier said than done.

 **XXX**

A taxi pulled up in front of a restaurant, a single individual exiting out of the back. He wore a gray tux, black tie and shoes. He walked around opening the opposite door and taking the hand of a woman. She wore a purple dress, hair tied in a bun and white gloves that extended to the elbows. He helped her out of the seat, closing the door shut. He paid the service fee and together walked up the steps. Just as they reached the door stopped short. He gazed at her scratching at the side of his head.

"You...you look beautiful." He complimented.

Her cheeks turned a rosy red looking the opposite way.

"Thank you."

Not a moment later pushed open the door and entered. The party of two was escorted to a booth sitting across from each other.

"Anything in particular you'd like to start with?" A waiter inquired.

"Maybe a couple waters. By then should have an idea what we want."

"Sure thing." The waiter nodded.

Two separate menus were left in front of them, the waiter taking off across the room.

"Superm...I mean Clark. I might be out of place for asking, but why is it you and the league carry two personas? Your power and strength are unlike any other, and the world looks up to you. Why is it you hide out amongst them as normal citizens?"

He knew she'd watched her share of television from within the watchtower. There wasn't much else she could have done during those days restricted to the area. Clark gave the question thought, but were many reasons for why he went about things in the fashion he did. The others had their reasons as well but could only speak for himself.

"Thought you'd eventually bring this up," Clark re adjusted the glasses over his nose making certain to keep his voice down, "The reasons are bottomless. For starters Superman has lots of enemies and would put those around me in danger. With technology and all the media these days, couldn't go anywhere without being trailed. In short could never live a normal life. And last but certainly not least, people fear what they don't understand. That is the nature of the world unfortunately."

The last bit hit home and could relate completely. Growing up had been an outcast due to her unique abilities. Clark noticed the change in expression.

"Elsa is everything..."

"Everything is fine."

In the coming minutes looked over the menu, both deciding what they wanted. Elsa wasn't familiar with the dishes, so used the photos to make a final choice. The waiter lit the candle over the table and took their orders.

"If there's anything you need before your food arrives, just call out to me."

They nodded as he left, Elsa looking directly at Clark.

"Tell me more," Elsa leaned forward resting her chin in a gloved hand, "Something on a more personal level. You're the most talked about among worldly news stations. You're quite the phenomenon. Your abilities, how're you able to do what you do?"

"For starters am not human, which I'm sure you've gathered from watching the news. I'm of an extinct race called Kryptonians. I was sent to this world via space ship by my birth parents. They unfortunately succumbed to the fate of my home world Krypton. Not a single person that remained on Krypton during its destruction survived."

Hard as the story was to fathom, believed every bit. His strength and abilities were beyond anything she'd imagined.

"Luckily I was found and raised by good people. Martha and Jonathan Kent...yes, I'm in debt to them. They're the reason I've come out the way I have and wasn't until later in life learned the true nature of my being. A small crystal was inserted in the spaceship I was sent in. That one object held the answers I'd been searching for my whole life."

"Which was?"

Elsa straightened her posture becoming even more interested.

"Who I was and my purpose. My father had long since passed but a built in computer generated semblance of him remained. Through that filled a hole that had been missing. With what I learned early in life brought clarity to my path once discovering my origin."

"Superman?" Elsa inquired.

"Yes, that's what people have referred to me as and has stuck since. I don't consider myself a savior regardless of what some think, but am not their enemy either. I'm just doing my part in making the world a safer place."

"I see," She twirled a strand of hair over her left eye, "This might be off topic but when will I meet them? The Flash and...the ocean man? Of the leaguers are two of the most talked about I have yet to meet."

"If you're around long enough that can be arranged. Aquaman and Flash have had their hands full respectably, but will surface sooner or later. If you don't mind, would like to know more about you. The first night we met gave a small overview but left out details."

The queen fell back and silent for moments. A large portion of her life growing up had been rather depressing, uncertain if she wanted to rehash any of it. Across from her Clark smiled and couldn't help but do so as well.

"Ok, here goes."

She started from the happier times and progressed from there. He listened through and didn't speak until after she finished. Hearing her story once again but in further detail, felt he had even more a connection with her.

"Clark do you ever...ever feel alone? I mean, like an outcast?"

"Kal. Just call me Kal."

"Kal?" Elsa raised an eye brow.

"Guess I failed to mention that. My birth name was Kal-El, and am the son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. They didn't survive the destruction of Krypton as I've stated. They sent me away so I could live on."

Elsa rested one hand over her heart leaning back.

"Than in a sense are an orphan, much like myself in a way."

"Adopted by this world...yes, you could say that. We differentiate in the sense never bonded with my mother, father or people. In the beginning felt alienated, and couldn't figure why I was so different from everyone. After uncovering the secret of my past embraced my destiny."

A smirk escaped the queen's lips staring into the candle's flame. Elsa sighed reaching across the table dropping her gloved hands over his.

"It's been a long time since I've felt this comfortable in my own skin. Discovering others with peculiar abilities like myself has been...refreshing," She looked past the flame into his eyes. There was something the first night, but so much stronger in that moment. He was the only one of the league she felt a close connection to, "Kal, this is..."

She was cut off as the waiter appeared off to the side of them. Elsa removed her hands off Clark's, and into her lap. The waiter set their plates in front of them rubbing his hands together.

"Hope you two enjoy and will be back to check on you in a little while."

Clark nodded watching him take off into a back room. He and Elsa didn't speak during the meal. Neither had in appetite after finishing so didn't order dessert. Clark paid the bill and together exited out. They walked down the steps, arms locked and Elsa's head leaned over his right shoulder.

"I had a great time Kal." Elsa smiled.

"As did I." Clark returned the smile.

Elsa attempted to speak but interrupted by a loud bang. She pushed off Clark looking out in the direction where she believed the sound originated. Several others in the area did the same.

"Look, think it came from the bank across the street!" One pointed.

Others set eyes on the building and quickly confirmed the individual was correct. The front doors to the firm swung open, six masked gunmen exiting out with a couple bags. It wasn't hard for many to imagine what was inside them.

"Clark are you seeing..."

Elsa turned and to her surprise he was gone. She and several others ducked down as one of the gunmen shot at random. A bypassing jogger was struck in the shoulder dropping to the ground! The gunmen prolonged with firing as one after another entered into a truck down the block. Elsa looked back and forth between the downed jogger and truck. She quickly determined wouldn't let them get away. She jumped up as the final of them entered the truck. Luckily they passed down the road in her direction and with both hands out in front of her froze the surface. The vehicle immediately spun out of control passing over the icy surface. Dozens standing around took notice of the ice but no idea where it came from. Elsa's heart raced as another vehicle appeared from an adjacent road! And just when it looked like the two vehicles would collide, the truck was lifted off the ground.

"Superman!" A couple shouted at once.

The man of steel carried the vehicle over his head nearly thirty feet in the air. Elsa exhaled in relief, dozens in the area applauding the hero. With use of X-ray vision peeked through destroying each weapon with heat vision. Elsa quickly suspended the ice while everyone's attention was elsewhere. Superman lowered the vehicle onto a sidewalk down and police vehicles arrived within the minute. Seeing the authorities had everything under control hovered upward. His eyes fell on Elsa, the queen biting back at the glare in his eyes. He had words for her, and more or less disapproved of her actions. The chat however would have to wait, and eliminated the thought entirely. He took off to a cheering crowd. Elsa watched the police arrest the gunmen, and ambulances arrived on scene attending to the wounded. Not even two minutes later Clark appeared down the block wearing his same gray tux.

"Let's go." He took Elsa's hand leading them down the street.

He didn't look at her directly and was clearly upset.

"Did I do something wrong?" Elsa questioned.

Clark stopped abruptly taking a deep breath.

"There are ground rules that need to be set. We'll talk about it later."

"What was I supposed to do, stand around and ju..."

Elsa quieted as Clark frowned. She looked away from him and both didn't speak any further. They caught a taxi down the block.

 **To Be Continue**


	5. A Realization

**Snow Queen of Justice**

 **CHP5: A Realization**

The space was dark but enough light ahead to see where he was going. Captain Boomerang sighed pulling along heavy materials, sweat running down the side of his face. Within the minute set all items beside everything else in a far corner of the main space. He ran a hand over his head taking a seat over a nearby stool.

"Finally made it back huh," A single individual emerged from a door across the room, "Must sting demoted to mere errand boy but after your screw up should come as no surprise."

"Shut it Mirror Master, that debacle wasn't my fault as I've stated numerous times. Had Frost kept her emotions in check everything would be going as planned. It'll blow over soon enough, and I will prove my worth."

"Keep telling yourself that." Mirror Master grinned.

Captain Boomerang immediately stood from the stool walking toward the opposition. Mirror Master stood his ground with no intention of backing down. The main lights immediately snapped on blinding both.

"Enough!"

They gazed overhead as one of the leading members to the faction approached from a staircase. With a final glare backed off each other as she stopped short of them.

"Good morning Circe," Mirror Master spoke up, "Thought you were going to be out all morning, what changed?"

"Nothing. I simply want to overlook the last of the preparations for our final recruit. One in which will complete our team, and then our war on the Justice League and all humanity will commence. From this point further shall be no more setbacks, do I make myself clear."

Both nodded as she turned facing the other way and walking across the room.

"Queen of Fables and Gigante will be arriving soon and want everything in order by the time that happens, got it."

"Yeah, sure..." Mirror Master said.

Each wondered just who the new recruit would be. Already to that point were unfamiliar with two of the recruits. Circe eventually returned up the steps disappearing through a back door. Mirror Master was especially interested to see how everything would play out. There was probably no one more skeptical than him, and had good reason. At some point or another as individuals had been bested by the JLA. The league was their prime enemy, but were other powerful beings as well that couldn't be overlooked.

Some miles away a group of two detectives disembarked on an alleyway, the area already taped off. A couple forensic people were on scene examining the two bodies in depth and a couple police officers off to the side. A couple bystanders were questioned just outside the alleyway. An officer took notice of one detective in particular walking toward him.

"Barry Allen," He extended an arm shaking hands with the detective, "Good to see you've been assigned to the job. Received word of your efforts surrounding the jewelry store robbery a week or so ago. I'm a big fan."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. So what seems to be the early reports on what happened here?" Barry asked.

"Difficult to say actually," The officer looked to the bodies not far from their position, "Nothing was taken from either induvial, wallets, cards, money still intact. This leads us to believe whoever committed the murder knew these gentlemen on a personal level."

Barry nodded.

"Sounds about right. Let's hope this is a quick open and closed case, look forward to examining things over myself." Barry added.

"With you here wouldn't doubt it."

From then Barry raised the tape up over his head approaching the bodies. He took a knee gazing over what appeared to be the kill shot. A slash to the throat, but very peculiar. The skin around the area of the wound was burnt, as if it came into contact with flames! There were similar cuts around the body, some of which through the clothing. The other body a couple feet away was almost identical, but the cuts varied in depth which to him meant the culprit might have been in a hurry.

Barry noticed something from the corner of his eye standing upright and walking toward a dumpster. He pushed it off to the side slightly setting his eyes on a hand gun. With gloved hands took a knee taking the weapon into his hands.

"Gentlemen, think I've got something here." Barry dropped the weapon into a plastic bag.

He was surrounded by a couple police officers and the additional detective. Not long after continued their inspection of the area. Barry gazed up at the sun peeking through the clouds wiping away sweat using his jacket sleeve. The day had barely began and felt he'd be in for a long one.

Just outside the city of Metropolis the queen returned from the garden area flipping on the television. She still had a difficult time wrapping her mind around how much different things were outside Arendelle, and had yet to fully grasp the way of living. Nothing captivated her more than all the technology, communication, automobiles, planes, weapons etc. She was more than home sick but did her best to enjoy the ride for however long it lasted. Flipping from channel to channel couldn't quite find anything interesting so turned to the local news. She jumped at the automatic doors flying open. A woman entered standing at roughly 5'7, purple shirt, black skirt and boots.

"Oh, you scared me." Elsa placed a hand over her chest.

"Sorry about that, just got out of a quick review or would have been here sooner. Luckily my schedule is crystal clear for the remainder of the day, and look forward to showing you around some more. However first things first, how'd last night go?!" Zatanna grinned positioning in front of the queen.

Elsa blinked a couple times leaning forward and letting out a sigh.

"It was perfect and couldn't have gone better," Elsa's eyes drifted as her gaze fell over the ground, "That was until the last couple minutes."

Zatanna groaned taking a seat beside her.

"What happened?"

"In ways made a bad situation worse," Elsa bit at her lower lip looking to Zatanna, "I used my abilities in an attempt to stop a robbery, and had it not been for Superman could have ended badly. Kal wasn't very happy with me either, and the whole way back didn't say a word. He probably hate..."

"Don't even say it. Superman doesn't hate anyone, and was probably more upset with the fact you put your abilities on display in public. It is best until we get you home not use your ice powers out in the open like that. Did anyone realize it was you?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Perfect, then all ended well. Clark is very forgiving you'll see, so don't worry about it." Zatanna grinned

"I'll take your word for it." Elsa put on a smile.

"Of course you can," Zatanna walked across the room taking a small snow globe into her hands flipping it upside down, "Go ahead and get into something comfortable so we can get going. I know you don't want to spend the entire rest of the day here."

Elsa nodded, and with Zatanna's back to her trotted toward a back room. The magician waited nearly thirty minutes before the queen returned sporting a blue tank top, white sweater atop but left unzipped. She also wore a blue skirt that extended down two inches short of her knees, white tennis shoes, and a gold necklace around her neck. Zatanna looked her up and down and grinned.

"Good choice, this look really suits you," Zatanna reached out taking Elsa's hand into her own, "Let's get going, we've got quite the day ahead of us." Zatanna led them out the automatic doors.

No more than eight miles away a lone person stepped into the elevators of the Daily Planet carrying with him a briefcase. He adjusted the glasses over his nose as the doors shot open and stepped out onto the sixth floor. He was greeted and waved to some of his coworkers as he headed for his desk getting right to work. He immediately picked up where he left off the day previous. Nearly five minutes into his shift a familiar woman positioned in front of his desk.

"Good morning Lois, how can I help you?"

He looked up from his computer screen and for various moments she said nothing. Clark scratched at the side of his head seeing as she crossed her arms. She was visibly upset and couldn't figure out why, that is until she dropped a folder over his desk. He opened the folder and after only one photo dropped it over his desk.

"I'm sorry..." He glimpsed up at her with a guilty grin.

"I tried calling at least eight times, but no reply! Really Smallville was your memory that bad, I mean we only discussed it for like the past two weeks!"

Clark stood from his desk immediately situating his hands over her shoulders.

"Look I'm sorry, let me make it up to you. How about lunch, it's on me and you can choose where." Clark smiled.

Lois rolled her eyes pulling away from him and recovering the photos off the desk.

"My schedule's a bit tight Smallville, I'll get back to you on that," She walked in the opposite direction toward her desk looking back at him, "Next time give a call if you're unable to make it."

Clark ran a hand over his face shaking his head the entire time. Not a moment later someone else came up to him dropping a hand over his right shoulder.

"What happened, why's Lane all upset?"

"Oh hey Jimmy," Clark looked up clearing his throat, "It's about last night. I informed Lois a week or so ago I'd accompany her to the art gallery grand opening up town. Nothing huge, just take a couple photos, write up a story and maybe a handful of interviews with the artists."

"So you blew it?" Jimmy said.

"Basically." Clark replied.

"What a bummer," Jimmy stepped away walking toward his own desk, "Anyway I should probably get to work before Perry starts breathing down my neck."

Clark did the same getting back to work.

 **XXX**

Throughout the day Zatanna and Elsa did much. Their first stop was to one of the more popular aquariums in town, followed by lunch, the zoo, a concert and then a theme park. The two walked side by side, Elsa carrying a thing of cotton candy. She had never had anything like it and loved the way it dissolved in her mouth. Zatanna couldn't help but smile listening to the queen groan in approval.

"Delicious isn't it?" Zatanna asked.

"There isn't anything about it I don't like! So sweet and delightful, I must have more!"

"We'll see what we can do about that."

Elsa licked away and finished what remained of the candy. As they approached a trashcan threw away the small stick. A little further down came across a souvenir shop and entered. There were various others inside the small area so had to be especially careful not to bump into anyone.

"See anything you like it's on me, no matter the price." Zatanna informed.

Elsa's eyes lighted up and even felt her heart skip. In ways Zatanna was quickly becoming like another sister to her! Her kindness was beyond genrous, and was a strange yet great feeling. She rested a hand over her heart.

"Thank you Zee, you've been much too kind. I don't know if I'll ever be able to return your kindness."

Zatanna winked back at her.

"Don't worry about it. Until we get you home will make certain you're taken care of and enjoy your stay." The magician replied.

Within a couple minutes picked out a poster of a castle, one in which resembled her home castle in Arendelle. With that in addition to a silver bracelet were out of the cramped space, the poster wrapped in a plastic tube. Zatanna was more than satisfied with how the day progressed and appeared Elsa was enjoying herself more than she had since arrival. Zatanna looked overhead spotting the sun setting over the mountain side.

"Hello Zatara."

Zatanna spun around at the mention of her name with Elsa doing the same. Opposite of them approached two women. One had long blond hair, tied in a ponytail, blue eyes and wore blue jeans, black shirt and red sneakers. The other had long red/orangish hair, green eyes and wore black pants, a purple shirt and purple shoes.

"Cassie, Starfire...what are you two doing here?" Zatanna questioned.

"Heard about some new girl with ice abilities from Diana," Cassandra spoke looking directly at the queen, "Is it safe to say that someone is her."

Zatanna stepped off to the side clearing her throat.

"Cassie, Starfire I introduce you to Elsa...queen of Arendelle."

Elsa shook hands with and greeted both, and in the next moment were disrupted by a loud bang! Screams followed as smoke filled the air and civilians running from a specific direction. Zatanna, Wonder Girl and Starfire headed that way and Zatanna gazed over her shoulder.

"Elsa stay back...this could be dangerous."

The queen was hesitant but did as Zatanna suggested, her shoulders dropping in disappointment. The group of three ran through the smoke trying to avoid bypassing civilians as much they could. Soon the guilty party came into view but was difficult to make out very many features with the murky atmosphere. Whoever it was caught them off guard blitzing forward and grabbing hold of Zatanna's throat and lifting her off the ground. She gasped for air and didn't take long before she passed out, the smoke clearing by that point.

"Zatanna!" Starfire shouted.

Wonder Girl threw out her lasso wrapping around the enemy's ankle and forcing him off his feet and lost hold of Zatanna in the process. Neither Starfire nor Wonder Girl were familiar with the individual but after closer inspection of his clothing and build Wonder Girl had an idea.

"I...I think that thing might actually be an AMAZO!"

Starfire took a closer look for herself clinching her fists.

"Yes I think you might be right. But who sent it, and why here and now?"

"Don't know, and don't care. Our only priority taking taking that thing down!" Cassandra replied.

Wonder Girl flew forward throwing out a punch but her fist grabbed. The AMAZO cyborg spun her around with ease chucking her into a nearby food stand. Starfire attacked from its blindside shooting several rounds of green fire blasts. The attempt had little to no effect and grabbed hold of Starfire's hair. She tried fighting out of his grasp but planted into the ground. It stomped at her a dozen times before tackled to the ground from behind. Wonder Girl sat atop the cyborg punching at its face.

The AMAZO reached forward covering her entire face with the palm of its hand tossing her several yards in the opposite direction. Starfire landed a couple punches as it stood, but just as her fire blasts did nothing. The AMAZO backhanded her into a nearby bench which shattered on impact, rolling on her side out of breath. The AMAZO looked to Wonder Girl leaping high and as it came down atop her something resembling a chain wrapped around its neck pulling it back the other way.

"Elsa!" Both Wonder Girl and Starfire shouted at once.

The queen stood nearly twenty yards from either, her hands held out in front of her. The constraint was clearly made of ice and erupted from the turf beneath them. The AMAZO rid itself of the chain setting its eyes on and taking off toward Elsa. She pivoted as it drew near constructing another of her creations with the wave a hand. A massive polar bear made of ice charged the android but destroyed on impact. In that moment was only a couple feet between them and summoned a massive hand. The fingers wrapped around the AMAZO as it was lifted upside down, its head continuously forced into the ground. Various inhabitants continued to evacuate, only a handful observing from a distance.

Wonder Girl and Starfire watched in complete shock as Elsa controlled the actions by the movement in her arms. The AMAZO ultimately broke free of shattering the hand, Elsa creating an ice wall as it charged her. It easily smashed through the wall but froze the ground in front of it. The AMAZO lost its footing falling forward and as it did was met by a fist to the face in the form of ice/snow boxing glove. The attack sent the AMAZO soaring dozens of feet into the air touching down yards away. But as it had before again stood.

"What is that thing?!" Elsa bit at her tongue.

Zatanna caught a little over half the action having gained consciousness, but felt it time she step in. As she opened her mouth was disrupted by a thunderous echo from the skies, and before she knew it red laser beams tore through the AMAZO's body and planted into the ground leaving behind a sizeable crater. Wonder Girl took notice of the red boots, cape and S symbol over the chest sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness." Cassie whispered.

Zatanna walked toward him dusting herself off.

"We had things under control."

"I don't doubt that, but tell me one thing," Superman looked to Elsa, "Why on earth was she involved?"

"Don't know exactly I was passed out when it happened. But she handled herself well, and if you're thinking of scolding her don't! Elsa isn't a child, and is a queen for crying out loud and a powerful one at that!" Zatanna retorted.

Elsa walked toward the two just as Wonder Girl and Starfire did the same. Civilians watched from afar but couldn't make out what was said and a majority clueless as to what happened. Both Wonder Girl and Starfire congratulated and applauded her efforts, as Superman crossed his arms. Elsa didn't try hiding a smile, thankful of the praise received.

"What was that thing?" Elsa asked.

"An AMAZO. In short a cybornetic android that possesses super abilities. You're lucky to be alive and might I add stay away from such hazardous situations in the future. Zatanna, Starfire and Wonder Girl are trained for situations like these...you however aren't. Regardless of your abilities, you'll only end up getting yourself killed." Superman implied.

A long moment of silence followed, everyone staring at Elsa. She took a deep breath and went on to speak.

"I haven't lost hope, but realize there is a chance I may never see my home again. I know you and the league are doing what you can, but might be hopeless. Frankly Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about Arendelle and my people. You don't know how much I long it," She paused taking a deep breath, "But I...could be a great asset."

Superman raised an eyebrow.

"What're you implying?"

Elsa fiddled with her fingers not looking him in the eyes, and even wondered if she was going crazy. The decision in question would put her in harm's way and if not careful lose her life. But felt she could be more then dead weight, and a chore for the JLA watching over her like a child.

"If possible I'd," She looked him in the face straightening her posture, "Marvel the opportunity joining your ranks. I think I've proven my unique abilities could greatly hel..."

"Absolutely not." Superman interrupted.

Zatanna immediately jumped in between them.

"Wooh, woooh let's take a step back. We could at least give her a fair shot, I mean she did just hold her own against an AMAZO. Of course I'm not saying she's mission ready, but with a little polishing and training might just surprise us."

Superman's mouth opened but said nothing, his shoulders lowering. It was his turn to let out a sigh.

"We'll discuss this further at the watchtower."

Superman instructed both Elsa and Zatanna grab hold of him and using the JL teleporter relocated inside the watchtower taking the AMAZO with them. Starfire and Wonder Girl immediately scoured the area searching for anyone injured or needed assistance. Inside the watchtower only Black Canary and Cyborg were present. Superman looked to Cyborg leaving him in charge of inspecting the AMAZO and finding out where it originated. Zatanna took the initiative to explain the circumstance to them both and of course formed their own opinions. To Superman's surprise sided with Zatanna and ran a hand over his face and requested to speak with Elsa alone. Together the two stepped out into the hall and silent for a brief period.

"Do you know what it is you're suggesting and the dangers we face day in and out? You're a queen of royalty, not a warrior. Yes you're an adult and can make your own decisions, I understand that but refuse to put you out in danger and are oblivious to the obstacles we deal with," He went silent trying to come up with the right words, "I care for you Elsa, believe it or not. You're intelligent, smart, beautiful an..."

Elsa positioned a finger over his lips silencing him. She ran that same hand over the side of his face.

"Say no more," The queen blushed, "I feel similarly about you, your kindness and thoughtfulness have been like no other. But I need for you to let go and give me this opportunity, I...you won't be disappointed."

She removed her hand from his face glaring into his eyes. Superman eventually ended the stare down facing the opposite way.

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you." Elsa replied, hands clasped together.

Superman headed down the hall and onto the teleportation platform, whilst Elsa rejoined everyone through the automatic doors.

"What'd he say?" Black Canary inquired.

"He doesn't have an answer, well at least not yet. But I'm hopeful." Elsa smirked.

They talked back and forth for a couple minutes before Zatanna pulled Elsa aside speaking to her in private. She'd noticed something, and had been on her mind for the past couple days. Whether it was true or not was unsure but interested to find out

"You have a crush on him dontcha?" Zatanna asked.

Elsa blinked a couple times.

"Excuse me, I'm not sure I follow?"

"I'm talking about Superman. You totally have the hots for him, you can't deny it. No need to be embarrassed either, I mean what woman doesn't love him? I mean, he's Superman after all."

Elsa faced the opposite direction of Zatanna concealing a blush.

 **XXX**

Following his departure from the watchtower Superman returned to Metropolis and for the first hour flew around observing town from up high. Everything appeared quiet and at peace so was easy to make a decision to call it a night. His cape swerved back and forth as he darted through the clouds. He located the perfect area to change so dropped downward. After doing so walked another couple blocks and his apartment came into view. Just as he reached for the keys inside his pocket someone appeared from the rooftop. He set eyes on her right away as she hovered downward touching down beside him, blue boots and lasso tied around her waist.

"Diana! What...what are you doing here?"

"You have a minute?"

Clark immediately looked around making certain no one had eyes on them. He quickly unlocked the door leading them inside and closing the window blinds soon as he did. Wonder Woman stood in the mid-section of the room gazing around at the space.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Clark questioned setting his jacket over the coat rack.

"No. I'll try and make this quick so not to waste either of our time."

"Alright," Clark walked around the sofa taking a seat, "Go ahead, shoot."

"Just got back from the watchtower and Zatanna updated me on what happened. I spoke with Elsa as well and appears she wants this. It was said you didn't give an answer and had to think. Have you given the situation any further thought?"

Clark leaned back running a finger over the sofa's surface. Truthfully he hadn't given it a whole lot of thought but knew where he leaned.

"I don't think a decision should be made until we've at least talked this over with Lantern and Bat..."

"Both of which are not the leader. Green Lantern might fall somewhere in the middle on the matter but you and I both know Batman will oppose, and in ways for good reason. But it isn't his decision to make and the queen seems to have made up her mind."

A long pause of silence followed, Clark letting out a sigh as he stared down at the ground.

"I...I'll need the night to think it over. If something were to happen to her, neither you myself or the others would be able to forgive ourselves."

Wonder Woman crossed her arms glaring somewhat.

"Sure you aren't referring to yourself?"

Clark instantly looked up from the ground raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb Kal, I'm full aware of your little date the other night with Elsa. So how'd it go? She's certainly warmed up to you, it's quite evident whenever your name is mentioned has a certain sparkle in her eyes."

"What are you implying," Clark stood from the couch, "It was just dinner and nothing more. I simply substituted in since Zatanna couldn't make it."

"If you say so," Wonder Woman threw her hair back heading toward the exit, "Give it some thought and get back to us in the morning."

Clark could clearly hear the tension in her tone removing the glasses off his nose and dropping it over the table. As she came within a foot of the exit blitzed forward blocking her path. The princess was taken off guard stumbling back.

"I don't want you to go...not like this."

"Like what? I'm perfectly fine." She looked away rolling her eyes.

He situated two fingers under her chin forcing the amazon princess to look up at him. She tried fighting it at first but eventually sucked in staring into each other's eyes.

"Kal..." She tried pulling away but held firmly.

Before she knew it his head lowered and his lips pressed against hers. Initially she did nothing but found herself kissing him back. Before long deepened the kiss and threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her left leg up over his waist. She broke the kiss a moment later stepping back.

"I have to relieve Cyborg of monitor duty, I cannot stay. But I guess," She twirled a strand of hair with a single finger, "A couple minutes won't hurt."

Her lips were met by his own once more and lifted off her feet. With their lips locked carried her across the room kicking his bed room door open. He dropped her over the bed planting little kisses over her exposed cleavage. Diana moaned and groaned with every move he made. Her yearning for him increased with each second that passed and removed the neck choker from around her throat. Clark backed off as she removed the armor and jewelry off her arms along with the lasso setting them aside.

Afterward she kicked off one boot and supes helped with the other. Diana then situated on her knees helping him undo his tie, followed by the buttons on his shirt. The amazon princess snickered as she ran a hand over his well-defined and muscular abs. She kissed at his chest making her way down. When she arrived near his waist gazed up with a sinister expression. She gently ran a hand over the area of his crotch getting an immediate reaction. She undid the belt unbuckling and pulling down his zipper. Diana was pleased with the huge bulge beneath his boxer briefs, and wasted no time pulling them down.

"I like the look of that," She grinned taking his erected member into her hands massaging it, "Does that turn you on Kal?"

She squeezed and pulled at it lightly, Clark grunting as a result. Diana repositioned over the bed, leaning forward licking at and taking the tip of his member into her mouth. Slowly over time took more of his length in, Clark grabbing at her hair feeling strikes of electricity up his spine and throughout his body. She sucked and slurped coating his member with saliva. She eventually pulled back positioning on her knees once more.

"Why'd you stop?" Clark inquired.

Wonder Woman went on removing the remainder of her body armor, and in complete nude except for the tiara over her head.

"Time for you to take care of your princess." She snickered falling back atop the bed.

She opened her legs running a finger over her moist entrance. Clark grinned kicking off his shoes and removed his shirt joining her in bed.

"What about Cyborg?"

"I imagine he'll have things under control. But enough of that, we haven't got all night." Diana replied.

"Is that right? I was under the impression we did."

Clark leaned forward licking at her entrance, Diana biting at her lower lip. He whipped out his tongue taking in her fluids and knew he did a superb job by the sounds she gave off. He pleasured her for a good majority of five minutes before she stopped him.

"I want you Kal...I want you inside of me." She begged putting on a puppy face.

"Your wish is my command your highness."

Clark removed his socks, pants and briefs positioning on top of her. Diana closed her eyes and moaned as he slowly inserted his length into her entrance. They embraced in a passionate kiss feeling completely connected. Upon breaking the kiss started at a slow pace inserting more and more of his length. Diana buried her fingernails into his back as he picked up the pace thrusting in and out of her.

"Yes that's it Kal, Make love to your princess!" Diana shouted between breathes wrapping her legs around his waist.

 **XXX**

Weakened and lost for strength a woman tried freeing herself from steel chains tied to a pole. Her first thought was must have been drugged. Her vision and overall senses lacked. Two of them sat at a table playing cards while another of them stood near her. Each wore ski masks to conceal their identities.

"Screw this, I hate all this damn waiting we better hear something soon or I'm gonna lose my damn mind. All this being kept in the dark stuff just aint sittin well with me!"

"You can say that again," Another went on sitting across from him, "We haven't even been to the main base and have only seen Black Mask during early briefings and that was over three months ago. It's almost like we don't even exist, virtually out of the loop."

The third gunmen watched them closely and after determining were dialed into their conversation made his move. He walked beside their captured victim licking at her ear.

"The things I'd do to you if we was alone, you just don't know sweetheart. I'd relish every inch of your body."

She was unable to speak due to the piece of cloth tied around her mouth, powerless to stop him as he grasped her breasts. Tears ran down her cheeks as he ran a gloved hand down her pants feeling around.

"How do you li…"

The lights surrounding them shut off and became pitch black! Not long after gunshots from his accomplices went off and echoes of a table shattering were then followed by cries of pain. As he removed his hand from the woman and reached for his weapon his head was bashed into the side of a wall. The lights were restored but Dim.

"Black Mask, tell me what you know!"

A six foot dark figure with glowing eyes stood over the top of him.

"Bbba...Batman!"

"Start talking," The dark knight lifted him off the ground slamming him against a wall, "You three are a smaller branch of Black Mask's underlings...where is he and what's he got planned?"

The criminal struggled to break free of the caped crusader's grasp.

"I don't know nothin man, I swear. We're strictly reserves, haven't been invited to any of the meets or given info where the boss man's been hiding out. Things have been real hush, hush you gotta believe me!" The criminal struggled some more.

"I believe you."

Batman pulled him forward knocking him out cold with a single punch to the face, his body dropping over the rough surface. The woman's heart jumped watching the scene unfold before her. She'd seen and read about him in the newspapers, but never imagined would see him in person.

"Tora Hua?" He asked removing the cloth from her mouth.

"Yes." She replied with tears of joy.

He removed the constraints from around her ankles and wrists. Tora Hua was daughter to a very successful businessman and held for days with a ransom of twenty two million. Locating her took longer than he'd have wanted.

"You don't know how relieved I am," She jumped forward throwing her arms around his armored torso, "Thank you Batman." She cried away while he placed an arm over her shoulder for comfort.

"The nightmare is over, the police are on their way. They'll have the building surrounded soon."

He stepped away from the woman cuffing each of the criminals. Just as he'd finished police sirens were loud and getting louder with each second. Before long the front entrance was kicked in and Tora ran toward the police with open arms. The present officers took notice of the downed convicts and the disrupted environment that showed signs of clear struggle. There was no sign of him but knew exactly who was responsible.

A couple blocks away Batman stood atop a building gazing over the harbor. He thought deeply about where to go from there and had a feeling the lead in particular would end the way it had. His thoughts were interrupted by screams from down below.

"Dragon, No stay away!"

He feasted his eyes on what looked to be a person covered in flames from head to toe and leaped into the Gotham river! Wide eyed and all Batman leaped off the building dropping into the lake. He grabbed hold of the victim pulling them out of the lake and onto the dock surface. With his detect mode active inspected the area for who or what might have been responsible but found nothing.

"What happened?!" Batman focused back on the individual.

The person was unresponsive and suffered third degree burns to 96% of their body based from what his scanners picked up.

"They don't have long."

The Dark Knight knew whoever it was wouldn't make it if he didn't get them to a hospital immediately. He summoned the batmobile to his position via remote control and headed for the nearest hospital.

 **To Be Continue**


	6. Announcement

**Snow Queen of Justice**

 **CHP6: Announcement**

The butler and caretaker of the billionaire CEO and face of Gotham walked the halls. He carried with him a tray of refreshments and knocked at a specific door. When he got no answer pushed through. To his surprise the blinds were already open and the bed made. He closed the door and headed to the nearest staircase and made his way to the main floor. He used a secret passageway entering into an elevator and in the click of a button was on his way down. A couple bats flew around as he stepped into the cave. Across the way sat Bruce in front of the large computer screen and came as no surprise.

"Trouble sleeping sir?" Alfred inquired walking up beside him.

He set the tray over the countertop lifting the steel cover off it.

"Go ahead and eat before it gets cold Master Bruce."

"Something happened last night Alfred...something strange. A Gotham local was set on fire and later passed away at the hospital. I inspected the area where the incident occurred but found nothing."

"Is it possible this was the work of Firefly?"

"Not possible. That was my first initial thought, but upon further investigation found Garfield Lynns is safely locked away in Black Gate," Bruce leaned forward running a hand through his hair, "It's difficult to say who or what was responsible."

"And the victim?" Alfred asked.

"Leo Zyuta. He was in town on business and already ran a background check, and he came back completely clean. No criminal record, and has done a lot of traveling in and out of the country attending various fundraisers and is an Arizona native." Bruce replied.

"Pity, sounds like he was a good man and a very active one for that matter."

Bruce nodded leaning back in the computer chair.

"On hindsight yes...but everyone has a darker side Alfred. It's possible he got mixed up with the wrong people."

"And there's also the possibility this was a random incident. At the wrong place at the wrong time sort of ordeal."

"Correct, I won't disregard any possibilities." Bruce said.

The butler exhaled heading toward the steps.

"You'll need your nutrients sir, please do eat up whenever convenient. I have some dusting and tidying to do up top but you know where to find me."

For the next minute Bruce sat silently and was in deep thought. There was something the victim said that he couldn't quite take his mind off of. The word Dragon...but what did he mean? It couldn't have been literally, but whatever the case it had him thinking.

Elsewhere light peeked through a halfway closed curtain waking him. He attempted to stretch and in that instant felt her naked body against his own. Events of the previous night slowly came back to him and grinned. The amazon princess was fast asleep, her head over his chest and arms around his torso. He gently trailed a finger down her left arm. As a result she groaned and her eyes opened blinking a couple times.

"Kal..." She whispered.

"Diana." He replied

Her cheeks turned pink rehashing their nightly activities. She lowered her head on the pillow just beside his and ran a hand over his chest. They cuddled for a little while longer before Diana cleared her throat and posed the question.

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" Clark replied.

"Elsa." Diana replied.

Clark immediately pushed up from the bed running the palms of both hands over his face. He didn't answer right away and instead leaned back over the bed board.

"She deserves a shot, and though I don't like it I'll approve under one condition. She isn't to disembark on missions until weeks of observation and training. She may or may not have full control of her abilities, but that's irrelevant. She has to be able to do it our way and be able to protect herself in the process."

Diana sat up kissing at his cheek.

"Glad you've come around, and am sure any of the others against it will as well," Diana removed the sheets off her body. She jumped out of bed and slowly recovered her clothing and armor, "I should get going, but last night was a joy." She winked at him.

The princess fully dressed before exiting out. It was Clark's day off from the Daily Planet so had more free time on his hands. For most that would have been the case, but being Superman was no easy task and occupied his time twenty four seven. There was much on the agenda so didn't stay down for long. He took a quick shower and got dressed before heading out as well. There was one thing he wanted to take care of before getting around to anything else. The idea was too head directly for the watch tower but a loud bang out in the distance changed his course. He quickly changed into his blue armor, red boots and cape and took off into the sky.

His sense of hearing was second to none and even picked up on some of the conversations ahead. In doing so confirmed it was in fact a bank robbery with a handful of gunmen involved. Supes knew he needed to act fast before there were casualties.

Two men were heavily armed with automatic weapons. Another with them carried three bags filled with tons of cash. All of which wore black masks concealing their facial features. A woman worked alongside them as well and especially kept a lookout on the hostages. Only two hostages within the space sustained injuries. The woman stood guard whilst the others gathered the money. Each was taken off guard as the ceiling above them smashed through and someone swooping down! The individual was in red boots and cape using heat vision to destroy their weapons.

"Damn just our luck! Time to hightail outta here, get what you can and let's go." The leading member spoke but had little confidence they'd actually get away.

They took off running but were caught from behind. The man of steel used his super speed catching them in the blink of an eye. Seeing there was a police station just down the block Superman flew them there.

He was caught off guard as one of them shot lasers from their eyes knocking him into the side of a truck across the street. The woman and two others were tackled be law enforcement as they tried running off. Several other police officers witnessed the action between supes and the other, and pulled out their handguns! The individual again used his laser technique destroying their weapons. He then walked into the middle of the street toward Superman.

"The sorceress said there was a huge possibility you'd show! Luckily I came prepared."

"That voice...I've heard it somewhere. What sorceress and who're you? Wait you're..." Superman stood upright with a thought of realization

The individual applauded Superman for his deduction. With much strength the individual ripped the artificial skin from the right side of his face.

"You never seem to disappoint man of steel."

"Metallo!" Superman clinched his fists.

The police instantly fired with a barrage of bullets drizzling down on Metallo. The cyborg was not phased even the slightest. His artificial flesh began chipping away with each hit. With a change in decision he went after the police force. He grabbed hold of a police vehicle tossing it into the air. The police truck spun on its side in midair. Superman caught the vehicle while airborne and gently guided it to the ground. The officer inside was visibly shaken but thankful for the quick action by Superman.

Supes got ready to make his move on the enemy when suddenly Metallo's chest opened revealing an all too familiar green rock. The green radiation brought Superman to his knees. Superman mustered enough strength using his heat vision and melting the Kryptonite.

"Damn you!" Metallo shouted.

Superman instantly felt all his strength return. The two super beings stood motionless, sizing each other up as if were in a boxing match. Metallo moved first closing the distance between them. But with ridiculous speed Superman moved by and with one blow twisted Metallo's head around. Metallo's body plunged to the ground motionless. Superman lifted the body handing it over to the police.

"You probably get this a lot but you're nothing short of spectacular, and it's great to have you around. With all these crazy Meta's there's no telling what we'd do without your help," The police officer emphasized.

Metallo's head was snapped back into place, and from there he was strapped down by constraints designed to detain super beings. The man of steel tried questioning the cyborg foe but got nothing out of him. With that Superman waved to various civilians as he flew off. Within minutes arrived in front of the leagues' back up headquarters on earth and was granted access via eye scan. As he stepped through realized the main space was empty. With his enhanced hearing however picked up on water running in one of the back rooms.

He waited a couple minutes before someone emerged from a back room. She wore a light blue robe, much of her cleavage visible, a white towel tied in her hair and fluffy blue slippers. She was startled by his sudden appearance but quickly eased up.

"Good morning." She grinned.

"Good morning to you as well Elsa," Superman stepped forward, "I've done some thinking and have come to a conclusion."

"And?" Elsa questioned crossing her fingers.

Supes straightened his posture.

"I'm willing to give you a shot at this but only under set conditions. If you agree to those than we're good to go." Superman replied.

"Thank you so much, you won't be disappointed!"

Elsa raced across the room and threw her arms around him. Superman only smiled patting her over the shoulder before she backed away looking up at him.

"What are these conditions?"

"You will undergo specific training sessions in which will be monitored by myself or another leaguer. You'll be put through various different simulations and or scenarios however you want to look at it. Once you've passed with flying colors you'll be granted access to live missions. Do keep in mind we won't stop searching for your home." Superman said.

"Yes, I know and I'm thankful for that."

"For your sake hopefully this doesn't last for long, but however long it does we'll enjoy having you in our company. Your training will start first thing tomorrow so try and rest up for the day. I have things to do so cannot stay but we'll talk later."

Superman exited through the automatic doors. Elsa grinned taking a seat over one of the sofa's dropping one leg over the other. She speculated on what sort of training they'd put her through but had no doubts she'd conquer it and become a member to the Justice League.

Elsewhere a pale woman with long white hair walked the halls of the main fortress. Most everyone was out so was quiet for the most part. Her early failures had passed over, well at least that's what she hoped. Her focus was only on the upcoming mission, which was defeating all active threats to their plans and wasn't an establishment more prominent than the Justice League that needed to be disposed of. She entered into the main throne room and was surprised to see three individuals. She expected everyone had gone out gathering materials and or prepping.

"Killer Frost," Circe looked across the room and toward the door, "Please do come in and join us."

The villain did as asked and entered the large space. She walked across the carpet and positioned in front of them clear across the room.

"Circe, Queen of Fables," Killer Frost bowed and looked to the one off to the side of them. She'd never set eyes on the individual, "Who is this?"

"Oh, my apologies for not introducing you to one of our newest recruits. He is one of three that are new additions to this team." Circe implied.

Killer Frost looked at him as he did the same back. He wore dark shades, orange hair in the form of a mohawk with streaks of red, blue jeans, with a chain hanging down from the left side, and black leather jacket with white tank top underneath it. There was a dragon tattoo visible on the left side of his neck and wore black sneakers and stood at 5'10.

"What up beautiful," He lowered the shades off his eyes revealing brown reddish eyes and looked her up and down, "Name's Dragnor."

Killer Frost crossed her arms and frowned looking in the opposite direction of him and to Circe.

"Who're the other recruits and where'd everyone else run off to?" Killer Frost asked.

"Some are running errands and the newbies are out exploring. For good measure I'm keeping a close on them from here in the fortress. If you'd be so kind to give Dragnor a full tour of the fortress it would be greatly appreciated." Circe smirked.

Frost's eyes widened and was uninterested in doing so but nodded.

"As you wish." Killer Frost bowed.

She headed toward the exit with Dragnor following close behind. Killer Frost was taken off guard as his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin touching down over her left shoulder.

"Heard you specialize in ice sweet stuff, and I'm all about fire and heat. Sounds like the perfect combination if you ask me." He whispered into her ear.

Killer Frost immediately swung around and slapped him across the face.

"Keep your hands to yourself or I'll freeze you into a human icicle. That's your first and only warning!" She glared.

Killer Frost took off through the exit leaving him behind.

"Playing hard to get," Dragnor grinned, "I like that."

He followed after her through the door.

 **XXX**

The night had been quiet for the most part but he knew that wouldn't last for long. In Gotham city there was always something going on. The dark knight had his hands full with a couple new comers and had his work cut out for him. He hacked into the police radio and was at that point became aware of a break in at the Gotham museum. Upon arrival confronted the newbies; none of which was interested in talking. He did however deduce what they were after.

A woman with long light blue hair, at 5'8" and gold eyes stood before him. Why she wanted the ancient stone so badly was a mystery, but had the impression her basis of doing so wasn't good. It was one of the four stolen items she had stashed away in a brown bag, and she was accompanied by several underlings. Equipped with more than a few weapons let him know just what kind of people they were. Behind the woman in charge was another in which he believed was responsible for the explosion that blew through a wall on the building's west side.

"I cannot allow you to leave with a single of those items. Return them and I might hand you over to the police unscathed." Batman implied uncovering two batarangs.

Her eyes peered over the two small projectiles and chuckled. Did he truly believe such simple weapons would be of any use against them?! She considered herself one of the more skilled warriors from the establishment and wasn't much that frightened her.

"I thought for sure you'd be out tangling with some A list criminal, things must really be quiet tonight. Come now we aren't hurting anything or anyone by doing this, so why don't you kindly step aside and let us pass!" the woman commanded.

He didn't seem even the slightest bit intimidated. It was one of the strangest things she'd seen; a man dressed like a bat from head to toe. Maybe there was more to it. Maybe he possessed bat like abilities. It was their first heist and so happened to be in Gotham and had heard myths and rumors about a Batman but didn't know whether or not those rumors were true.

"This is your last chance to comply." Batman made clear.

Both sides knew any moment a fight would break out between them. The atmosphere made it clear. The only question that remained was who would attack first.

"We have our reasons for doing what we do and I'm not going to stand around and explain it to you. So either stand aside or we drop you where you stand!"

"Give it your best shot." Batman replied.

"Oh trust me...we will." The woman licked her lips.

No real emotion was present in her tone and coupled with her bland expression got him thinking. He was unfamiliar with their uniform suspecting they might have come from out of the country.

"Getting past me will be tougher than you think."

The blue haired woman snickered placing a finger over her lips.

"Have you even the slightest clue who you're speaking to," She laughed some more throwing her hair back, "Rough him up boys but don't kill him. I simply want to see what the hype is all about surrounding this man."

"As you wish mistress." One of the henchmen cracked his knuckles.

In total there were six excluding the woman.

"Last chance to step aside, the option is still on the table." She crossed both arms.

Jumping back and putting space between them Batman unleashed three smoke bombs. It worked to perfection disrupting everyone's sight except his own. Such conditions are what he thrived in. In battle there were times one would be without sight and had to rely on the remainder of their senses. Each in the group stood close to one another uncertain what the masked individual would do next.

The foggy atmosphere made it difficult for them to see. A huge thump soon followed as one out of the henchmen were taken down. Cries of pain followed as Batman shattered his collarbone in a single strike! Though unable to see the others another of them went after the caped vigilante in hopes of getting lucky and landing a hit. Just inches from his face Batman rotated grabbing hold of the fist, swiftly twisting the criminal's arm and KOing him in two strikes.

"Everyone retreat through the open wall, he's got the advantage in here." The woman claimed.

Through the wall they went running out into an alleyway. In front of the building shined blue and red lights. Sirens buzzed all over. From the corner of his eye Batman perceived the group taking to the rooftops using hook shots. He followed after them using his grapple gun.

Together they jumped off one wall to the next making their way up. They watched him jump from one building to the next closing the distance between them.

"That guy sure can move wow!" One out of the group complimented.

"Yeah and he's gonna catch us if we don't start picking up the pa..."

The individual was cut off as steel wiring wrapped around his ankle and tripped him up. The rest of the group stopped. It went without saying each felt they'd have to fight him off with running no longer an option. The leading woman stepped in front of the entire group and dropped the stolen goods. She cracked her knuckles and displayed a cocky expression.

"Well then, guess it's about time I show you what I'm all about. I've barely been in this world a couple days and you're the most interesting thing I've come across thus far."

Batman's eyes broadened at her claim and stepped forward.

"What do you mean by a couple da..."

Batman was cut off as she charged and fired electricity from her hands. The voltage dropped him to the ground but due to his insulated armor he didn't take a whole lot of damage. He rolled out of the way as she fired off another shot. He flipped up onto his feet but in the blink of an eye each of the criminals were taken down, including the woman. In their place stood a, lone individual in red armor, yellow boots and thunder bolt over the chest.

"You got a minute." He looked to Batman.

The woman was the only one that remained conscious and jumped to her feet.

"The speedster aiye, talk about bad luck. Guess it about that time." The woman ran toward the ledge and jumped.

Batman tried going after her but stopped seeing as her body was surrounded by golden electricity and disappeared. His fists clinched and immediately looked back to his teammate in more of a glare. The individual shrugged maintaining his posture.

"Who was she?"

"Don't know, but I would have found out had you not shown up!" Batman got in his face.

"Wooohhh, woooohhh," The Flash backed off situating his hands out in front of him, "Let's not point fingers, if anything I helped the situation. Anyhow I'll get straight to the point. I've been assigned to a homicide case and my investigation led me to Gotham. I figured maybe you could shed some light on some of the unknowns."

Batman stared at him before eventually dropping down and cuffing the KO'd criminals. Too his surprise the bag of stolen goods was left behind. It was strange to say the least, given that's what they were after. And then there was something the woman said that had him thinking. She referred to the Flash as the speedster which seemed to imply she knew about him, and her mention of only being in the world for just days. Batman thought it over for several moments before eventually standing.

"What details do you have? I'm busy, so make it fast." Batman said.

Flash uncovered a small piece of paper during which the communications piece within Batman's cowl went off.

 _"Batman we need you at the watchtower."_ A female voice.

"I'm busy Diana." The dark knight replied.

 _"It's urgent, and I'd rather explain in person."_

Batman didn't answer and instead cut off the call.

"We'll get back on this. Wonder Woman wants us at the watchtower." Batman informed.

"Lucky I brought this along." Flash pulled out a small device.

Batman gathered up the criminals and with the help of the Flash dropped them off to the police down below along with the stolen items. Afterward they beamed to the watchtower in the press of a button. They met with most the team in the board room, but there was an unfamiliar face present for the Flash.

"Who...who is she?"

Elsa stood from her chair and approached the Flash. He was one of two Justice League members she had not yet met. She looked him over and observed his armor in depth.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, are you as fast as they say?" Elsa asked

"Well let's see," Flash zipped out of the room and returned with a flower in hand in mere seconds, "A flower for the beautiful lady. Who're you anyway?" Flash asked handing her the red rose.

"Elsa of Arendelle," Batman answered, "What is your reason for summoning me. I've got a lot on the agenda so make it fast."

Elsa stepped back from them both and cleared her throat.

"Well I...I uhmm." The queen fiddled with her fingers.

Superman noticed and took the initiative to step in.

"Elsa is the newest member to the Justice League." Superman announced.

"What! I mean cool, what's her abilities. This is totally like our first time meeting and already we're teammates." The Flash scratched at his head and chuckled.

Batman on the other hand was silent and his fists tightened. Superman gazed at him the entire time and awaited some form of response. He already knew what was likely on his mind but wanted to hear it directly.

"Well." Superman spoke up.

"I don't like it, and you can't seriously think this is a good idea. Putting her out on the frontlines is absurd and you know it. She will endanger those around her and ultimately get herself killed, and when that happens you will have no one to blame but yourselves. If it was my input and or opinion you wanted, I don't approve." Batman said.

"Ouch, that's harsh..." Flash uttered.

Wonder Woman and the rest of everyone remained silent, some of which were stunned by his words. Superman however wasn't and fully expected such a reply from his comrade. Beforehand he had felt similarly but after thinking it over shifted his stance. Elsa lifted her head and gazed at Batman directly.

"Look I understand your point of view but I'm fully capable of doing this and will prove it. All I want is a chance." Elsa emphasized.

"And she wouldn't be involved in missions right away. A couple weeks of training and evaluation would be the first steps taken in determining if and when she'd be assigned to missions. And then there's the chance we find Arendelle before that time, and then this whole thing ceases." Superman stepped in.

Batman looked back and forth between the group before his eyes fell on Elsa.

"You're a queen of special abilities but aren't a warrior, and those ice powers of yours will mean nothing in battle against the supernatural beings we face on a daily bases. If you want to help, you're best suited doing so off the frontlines and out of our way." Batman said.

Elsa's expression quickly altered to a frown.

"Ice powers huh," Flash positioned next to the queen, "Well at least I know who to seek if I need cooling off."

She ignored his comments never taking her eyes off the cape crusader.

"What gives you the right to judge or make the decision? It's my life!" Elsa made clear.

"It isn't," Wonder Woman stepped forward, "The majority is in favor of adding you."

Batman glared before turning and facing the other way whilst Elsa stuck her tongue out at him. Black Canary, Green Lantern and Flash perceived the action and giggled. Batman stopped in place but didn't turned.

"If she ends up injured or dead, don't say I didn't tell you so." Batman said continuing on through the automatic doors.

"Woooohh that was cold, pun intended." Flash looked to Elsa.

She was anything but amused and her fists clinched. Elsa marched toward the automatic doors but stopped as Superman's hand fell over her shoulder.

"Don't mind him, Batman will come around...just give it time?"

"Why's he such a cold heartless inconsiderate jerk?!" Elsa groaned.

Green Lantern grinned whilst Canary bit at her lower lip. Wonder Woman stood off to the side with crossed arms looking to Kal who simply sighed.

"Once you get to know and understand him, you'll think differently." Superman implied.

"Doubt it..." Elsa murmured.

Flash slowly walked toward the automatic doors before turning and facing everyone.

"Gotta go but it was nice meeting you ahhhh..."

"Elsa." The queen reminded.

"Elsa yes, but I'm working an investigation that calls for my attention. I look forward to seeing more of you, and good luck to the rest of you as well."

Flash took off through the automatic doors and caught up with Batman down the hall. Wonder Woman walked across the carpet and stopped in front of Elsa.

"Your training begins tomorrow so you should probably get some rest."

Elsa took a deep and smiled.

"Yes I guess you're right. If you'd excuse me, I'd like to be alone for a couple minutes." Elsa said.

"Of course." Superman replied.

She exited out the automatic doors but headed in the opposite direction from Batman and Flash. Elsa entered into the observation room down the hall which had a great view of the earth through the massive windows. She ran her fingers over the glass and was in deep thought.

"I'm not a warrior, not good enough," Elsa looked out into the solitude of space, "I'll show him...prepare to eat your words…Batman."

Elsa grimaced and hadn't felt so motivated about anything in quite some time.

 **To Be Continue**


	7. Training

**Snow Queen of Justice**

 **CHP7: Training**

The Flash returned to Central City by way of the JLA teleportation system, but he wasn't alone. Batman was at his side, and together they gained entrance into a morgue using a back door. A single individual wearing a long white lab jacket led them to where the bodies were held. The bodies of interest were situated over two separate steel tables and inside cadaver pouches. The Flash stepped forward unzipping the first of the two pouches.

"Their names?" Batman questioned.

"Rel Tonzo and Caden Hernse. Rel was a Houston native and Caden from Detroit, they were in town on business, but nothing in their records suggests illegal or suspicious activity. It doesn't appear they knew each other on a personal level, and met just days ago." Flash informed.

The worker coughed getting the attention of both masked heroes.

"I've got paper work to fill out in the office. I figure you don't need me anymore, just holler if you need anything." The worker took off through the automatic doors.

Batman took the next couple seconds inspecting the body whilst Flash unzipped the cadaver pouch on the opposite table. The first thing he noticed was all the cuts and slashes over the body. Not only that but picked up on the burnt skin around the wounds, as if was exposed to flames. He went on taking a look at the body on the opposite table and was very much similar to the first. There were a dozens of cuts over the body and burn marks, and appeared the fatal blow was dealt.

"What led you to Gotham?" Batman questioned.

The flash uncovered a small device and handed it directly to Batman.

"There was no hat, but I looked this mechanism over in depth and it clearly belongs to one of your playmates."

The cape crusader examined the item and confirmed the tech in a matter of seconds.

"This tool is identical to Jervis Tetch's mind control devices, but last I checked he was safely locked away in Arkham." Batman stepped off to the side and away from the table.

He pressed down on the hidden panel with on his hidden panel and hacked into the asylum's system. Little by little he skimmed over the holographic information before standing upright and shutting it down completely. He stood in silence with his back to the Flash, as the speedster scratched at the side of his own mask.

"Everything alright?" Flash asked.

"Mad Hatter escaped Arkham late last night. Authorities kept the public in the dark, but these killings here aren't his IMO."

"You think he's got an accomplice?" Flash asked.

"It isn't Hatter's way of operating, but it's possible he's grouped with another outlaw. I'll look into things further when I return to Gotham." Batman informed.

"What about these guys? Their wounds don't ring any bells...like maybe a Gotham Meta? This is a first I've seen anything like this."

Batman uncovered a small blade from inside his belt and cut away a small piece of flesh. The Flash raised an eyebrow beneath his mask questioning what the dark knight had in mind. Batman dropped the sample into a small plastic bag and then into his utility belt. He then took snap shots of the bodies through his cowl's lenses.

"What was that for?" Flash questioned.

"To make comparisons."

"Comparisons?"

The speedster displayed a blank expression and oblivious to what the cape crusader meant.

"It's not your concern, and we've spent enough time here. Gotham needs my attention and I must look into this whole Mad Hatter mess. If you find anything further or need to talk," Batman headed toward and pushed open the back exit, "You know where to find me."

"Yeah...sure thing." The Flash watched the door close shut.

He exhaled and turned back around facing the two bodies. Barry hoped seeking out Batman would further push the investigation along, but he was virtually in the same position as before setting out to Gotham. In minutes the bat plane arrived atop the rooftops via remote control. Batman leaped into the cockpit and took off into the night sky.

"Alfred do you read me?" Batman activated the built in communications system.

 _"Loud and clear sir, is everything alright?"_

"I'm in route to the Gotham Morgue and look to nab a sample of flesh from Leo Zyuta."

 _"Are you referring to the gentleman killed the other night from third degree burns?"_

"Correct. I came across something tonight, two deceased individuals; both murdered. Their deaths were unlike Leo's, but it's worth giving a look. Something about the wounds was all too familiar, but not visibly." Batman said.

 _"How do you mean?"_

"We'll see."

Batman terminated the conversation in the click of a button.

 **XXX**

Two women faced off against each other, while one breathed heavily the other stood in place unfazed. She was of medium height, with long blond hair and wore a black corset with fishnet stockings and black boots. The black jacket and gloves topped off the remainder of her attire. The woman across from her was situated on a knee still catching her breath. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail, and she wore purple spandex pants, a blue t-shirt and black shoes. She slowly pushed up and ignored her fatigue.

She dropped back into her fighting stance staring down the woman across from her and clinched her fists. She took off with determination throwing out one punch after another but was dodged.

"Your movements are too slow, and you hesitate. Our enemies will not share your indecisiveness!" The woman opposite of her implied.

The words fueled the woman and picked up the pace but just as before she was unable to land a single hit. Her strikes were dodged and or blocked and the opponent opposite of her countered by kicking at her butt and watching her fall down to the mat.

"Relying strictly on adrenaline and emotions will get you know where if your movement and technique are lacking. Try and relax Elsa, you're thinking too much." The woman standing spoke.

Elsa slowly pushed off the mat facing her opponent once more. She took a deep breath lowering her shoulders and taking off once more. Unlike her previous attempts the queen moved in with caution against the more experienced fighter. She threw out a combination of kicks and punches all of which were blocked and was kneed in the stomach by her opponent. Elsa slouched over gasping for air and the opposition took advantage. She grabbed at Elsa's hair and forced her off her feet slamming her down over the mat.

"Enough!"

Both looked to the automatic doors as Superman entered. Elsa grabbed at her now sore right shoulder. The woman standing over her extended an arm and helped Elsa to her feet.

"You over did it, don't you think?" Superman's gaze fell over Black Canary.

"If she is to be a valuable member on the frontlines she must be pushed, Batman and Diana would agree. Babying Elsa won't help her progression, and as it stands she is far from combat ready." Black Canary shot back.

Superman glared crossing his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with taking it one step at a time, we have no reason to rush or push the envelope."

"If we're seriously considering adding her to the team and putting her out in the open, than the training must be intense just as it is for the rest of us." Canary said.

"I beg to differ." Superman retorted.

"Hey guys," Elsa waved getting the attention of them both, "Please don't argue, and I'm ok with this. You don't have to worry about me Kal, I...I want to help."

Black Canary gazed at the man of steel displaying a smug expression. Superman ignored the look and instead looked to Elsa.

"Whatever works for you is what we'll do." Superman dropped a hand over her shoulder.

The queen grinned.

"Will any of these sessions include using my abilities?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes of course," Black Canary nodded, "It's just there are certain times in given situations your ice powers shouldn't be revealed. In those cases you'll need to be able to defend others and protect yourself using hand to hand combat."

"Got it." The queen said.

"Rest up a little bit and then head over to the simulation room where your next task will await you." Black Canary informed.

Canary was the only one to exit through the automatic doors leaving the two behind.

"If at any point you feel it's all too much, don't be afraid to say so. It's never too late to opt out, remember to keep that in mind."

Elsa nodded as Superman took off through the automatic doors. Elsewhere a woman wearing a black and gold suit with long light blue hair, standing at 5'8" and gold eyes entered into a large space. She was visibly agitated a marched forward pushing open the large doors and entering the throne room. She lightly bit at her lower and marched forward with clinched fists.

"Someone doesn't look happy." A woman sitting in a throne chair across the room said, "Where are your underlings?"

"We went for a little tour as you know, and decided to have a little fun. I love things of value, so we dropped by a museum in that Gotham city you told us about. The Batman you informed us of showed, which was to be expected but so did another of his allies. The speedster in red armor made an appearance."

"Red armor you say," The woman sitting in the throne chair scratched at her chin, "The Flash in Gotham city...now that's interesting."

She went silent for various moments thinking things over.

"It's doubtful they have any idea what we've got planned, so we shouldn't worry. You said your pupils were captured, and if that's the case they're likely being held in a Gotham prison. We'll break them out in time. Rest up Electriya, it is best from here on out we don't bring attention to ourselves."

"As you wish, Mistress Circe." Electriya bowed.

She took off through the main doors but wasn't long before she bumped into another recruit in the hall. He wore dark shades, and had orange hair in the form of a mohawk with streaks of red, blue jeans, with a chain hanging down from the left side, and black leather jacket with white tank top underneath it. There was a dragon tattoo visible on the left side of his neck and wore black sneakers and stood at 5'10.

"Damn girl, you've got the goods," He lowered the shades off his nose looking her over, "I think I'm gonna like it here. Working with hotties like Frost and yourself is gonna make this experience all the more worth it!"

"And you're?" Electriya frowned.

"Dragnor at your service."

He took her left hand into his own and kissed at her wrist. She pulled away from him and rolled her eyes.

"You can forget that, I'm not interested in relationships."

She took off down the hall leaving him to his thoughts.

"Gee, I've gotten off on a bad start with the ladies. Should be interesting to see how things play out down the line. This is gonna be fun." He grinned rubbing his hands together.

 **XXX**

Cyborg leaned forward gazing out of a glass window and inspected the activity below. She ACE'd the first three levels with little difficulty so he decided to ramp up things. Beside him sat Green Lantern who observed the scene below with crossed arms. The queen was determined to rein victorious as she had done in the earlier stages. Elsa prepared herself as steel platforms rose from the ground beneath her feet. She looked back and forth between them and was caught off guard as laser blasts shot out from them and her right shoulder was grazed in the process.

She ignored the minor injury and froze the couple platforms that were in plain view, but took another shot to her backside. Elsa dropped to a knee and rolled over as another couple blasts zipped through the air. She located the remainder of the platforms and froze them solid before standing upright once more. She looked upward as sections of the ceiling opened and additional devices emerged.

Just as before lasers were fired off at her and ran around freezing each one after another. A single blast made contact with her left knee and drew blood. Elsa fell off balance and dropped to the ground as a result. She positioned her hands out in front of her and froze three of the twelve devices. Things didn't get any easier as an additional five platforms rose from the ground but were much larger in size to the previous ones. She couldn't believe her eyes as eight foot robots emerged from them and advanced toward her.

Elsa immediately pushed up off the ground and reestablished herself. The situation was much more difficult than anything she'd faced in the previous rounds. Smaller platforms emerged from the ground and too Elsa's horror more of the laser mechanisms returned. She ran around dodging the laser blasts from up top, down below while at the same time planning how she'd deal with the robots.

She took another couple shots to the body as she took off toward the robot closes to her. Without trying she knew physical attacks would be no use against them and would have to rely on her ice abilities. She positioned her hands out in front of her and aimed at a single robot but was knocked down from behind. She rolled over a couple times before coming to an eventual stop ten yards away. Elsa glimpsed upward spotting another of the robots and was undoubtedly responsible for the sneak attack.

"She's finished, there's no way she'll luck her way out of this one. You shouldn't have jumped so many levels, I mean she's barely a rookie after all." Green Lantern implied.

"Perhaps," Cyborg never took his eyes off the queen, "But let's wait and see."

Elsa jumped up just as three lasers made contact with the ground. She turned and faced the robots and as she did her left cheek was grazed by a laser blast and drew blood. She took another couple shots to the torso but stood her ground and didn't go down. The steel robots were up on her faster than she anticipated and one lifted her off the ground by the hair. With a single strike to the stomach the breath was knocked out of her and the machine threw her clear across the room.

A barrage of lasers followed raining down atop her and Elsa used her arms to shield herself. The entrance door inside the observation room shot open and entering was Wonder Woman. She quickly took notice of the training session below and bit at her lower lip.

"Hera! End the session! She be can't handle any more." Wonder Woman directed at Cyborg.

Cyborg was hesitant and continued watching.

"What're you waiting for?!" Diana snapped.

More and more lasers fired down over Elsa and portions of her clothing was ripped away from her body. Just as Cyborg reached out to press at a button, he froze at the screams of Elsa! She stood to her feet and with her arms raised over her head an icy aura took shape around her body. Right before their eyes the three Justice League members witnessed the entire room put on ice including the machines. Elsa breathed heavily and her breath visible due to the decreased temperature.

"I'd say that's a win." Cyborg grinned.

Green Lantern bit down at his tongue leaning forward.

Cyborg pressed at a button.

"Good job Elsa, you've done well. Now go get cleaned up and rest for the remainder of the night. Your training will resume tomorrow morning." Cyborg's voice spoke to her through an intercom.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as the entrance door across the room shot open shattering the ice. She managed to get passed the round but she didn't feel a sense of victory. There was a lot she had to learn mastering her abilities in the form of combat. On her way out of the facility she rid the space of the frosty atmosphere. Wonder Woman exited the observation room and met with Elsa down below in the hall.

"Impressive showing, I didn't think you'd make it through. The more time you put into your training, the easier it'll get." Wonder Woman placed a hand over her shoulder.

"I hope you're right." Elsa replied.

"Of course I am, you'll see." Diana grinned.

 **XXX**

It had been a calm quiet night for most, but couldn't be said for passengers aboard a Gotham City train. Only thirty minutes into the ride the criminals sprung their attack. Each was armed with automatics and additional weapons. All passengers were relocated to the back of the train occupying the three last carts. One gunman stood in each of the three carts watching over and making certain the passengers didn't try escaping. There was no way any of them could make a run for it given the train's speed.

There had only been four casualties, one the train operator. All passengers were forced to give up valuable belongings such as jeweler and other items of high value. There was eight extra carts aside from the three, an additional six gunmen occupying them. To that point none of the hostages had a clue what the masked men wanted. They kept quiet fearful for their lives hoping whatever the criminals were planning would soon end. Little did anyone know someone eyed the train from afar. The dark figure glided from atop one of the larger buildings in a city.

The train sped away from the figure but he made a split second decision used a grapple gun piercing the moving vehicle and pulling atop it. There was a huge thump as a result, right at the 5th cart from the front. The gunmen below heard the noise giving each other a familiar look.

"Wait here, I'll check it out. If we do have company, they'll quickly realize they crashed the wrong party." One whispered.

He exited through the automatic doors that led to the next cart, but instead of entering took to the roof. He didn't have much time to look or even react as he was pulled up and knocked out in one strike. The other gunman waited for a little over a minute. He knew something wasn't right when his colleague didn't return or say a thing. He readied himself taking a deep breath and prepared for a confrontation.

Immediately as he stepped through the automatic doors he was pulled atop the train! The only thing he saw before blacking out was the glowing white eyes and pointy ears of his attacker. With both bodies in hand, the dark figure dropped down and entered the empty cart. To his luck there was a nearby closet and empty. With more than enough room placed both unconscious individuals into the space knowing he needed to work fast. Before rescuing the hostages he wanted to first deal with the other gunmen throughout the train.

He exited the automatic doors knowing he'd be able to take down what remained of the gunmen much quicker from the roof. The detect mode inside his lenses not only gave him a perfect view of body heat but also confirmed which individuals carried weapons. One after another he carefully and quietly took down each gunman occupying the upper carts. All that remained was one that took over the controls and those keeping watch over the hostages.

The lone hero knew exactly how to turn things in his favor. Slowly making his way across the roof, he was careful not to fall. With the amount of racket the train gave off, he didn't worry about anyone hearing. With precision and strength the cape crusader smashed through the side of a window entering the cockpit. The one at the controls tried reaching for his weapon but Batman twisted his wrist, losing hold of the handgun.

"You're, you're Batm..."

A fist to the face knocked him out cold before he could finish. The Dark Knight took hold of the controls stopping the train completely.

"What the hell is going on!? Why have we stopped? What the heck's goin on up there?!" One of the gunmen yelled positioned in a cart surrounded by hostages.

"Don't know, but we better as hell check it out! You stay here, I'll go and see whatsup myself. Those screw heads are always messing up things."

The individual left on his own and was shocked as he stepped through the doors leading to the next cart.

Two of their colleagues stationed in the area were nowhere in sight! About halfway through blacked out with the same dark figure standing over his body. When his ally didn't hear back from him in a couple minutes her alerted the remainder of their group. Knowing they might have a problem. They locked down the carts containing the hostages and aimed to check on things themselves.

Together they walked through and as they entered the cart just before the control area, something exploded on the ground beneath their feet creating a foggy atmosphere. Each coughed trying to catch their breath and that's when it happened. They were unable to get a clear view of the attacker as he moved in from what seemed like out of nowhere. They were disarmed of their weapons, only one of them managing to get two shots off. As their accomplices before them they were taken down with minimal effort.

Emerging from the cloudy atmosphere the masked hero passed through the automatic doors in route to where the hostages were held. Something however didn't add up, and that something was what led him to the location in the first place. A certain individual in particular should have been on board leading the charge. According to intel he was a previous leader to a small time gang. The final carts were sealed shut containing the hostages and used a gadget from inside his belt blasting it open. A majority of the individuals inside the space curled against the walls, frightful of his appearance.

"It's ok...you're safe now."

Even with that not a single of them budged. For some might have been understandable but for the whole lot of them to react the same way was suspicious. Not even a moment later a single of them stood laughing aloud.

"Well, well if I didn't know better I'd say you're Batman. Shouldn't you be somewhere in town throwing hands with an A list? The Joker, Black Mask or maybe the Penguin!"

"Gloze." Batman exclaimed.

With a single wave of his hand he sent Batman soaring out the nearest window. Gloze followed smashing through another window. The Dark Knight rolled over on his side pushing off the dirt. It became clear the hostages were aware of Gloze's presence, which explained the groups' reaction. Some took the opportunity to escape seeing as the criminal's attention was elsewhere. Gloze was more than aware of it but chose to keep his attention on the caped crusader.

"To what do I owe the honor?"

Batman answered with throwing two batarangs. Gloze dodged the first, and caught the 2nd.

"I've heard about you and your toys. That's fine, in fact it'll make this little tango of ours all the more worth it."

Without warning the gadget exploded in his hand drawing blood.

"Damn, can't say I saw that one coming!" Gloze cursed.

The mage opened his mouth aiming in the direction of Batman knocking the Dark Knight over once again. Rolling over Batman avoided the next of his attacks. The small research he did conduct on the particular meta concluded Gloze had the ability to store electrical energy and control the air around him within a twenty foot radius.

Batman cruised over the top of the next wave of electricity closing the distance between he and the enemy. Gloze tried backing up and in that moment confirmed the enemy's abilities were best utilized from a distance. Looking to end things threw down a couple smoke pellets as a distraction. The tactic worked diverting Gloze's attention. With his opposite arm unleashed a grapple gun; the wiring taking hold of his ankle. In a single tug Gloze was off his feet and in the air. When pulled in toward Batman he was punched off to the side soaring face first into the train's side.

With Gloze positioned on his hands and knees Batman unlinked the wiring from around his ankle, and to no surprise he jumped punching at the Dark Knight as he got in close. Batman caught hold of his fist twisting his arm, kneeing him in the stomach and dropping him down with an elbow to the back. Watching as he struggled to get up Batman just observed. Once on his feet he punched and kicked at the Dark Knight, all attempts which were dodged. Batman countered with an open palm to the face, and a roundhouse kick dropping the criminal back down to the ground. Planting his fist into the ground, Gloze bled from his nose and mouth pushing up again.

"So you're formidable in hand to hand combat, well I guess I'll just have to awwwaahhh."

Batman kicked him in the face before he could finish, lifting him up by the throat and slamming him against the train.

"This fight is over, I was never after you. Your boss, where is he?!" Batman demanded.

"The hell you talkin about?" Gloze replied spitting blood at the ground.

Batman frowned tightening his grip around the mage's throat.

"If you're unwilling to cooperate I start breaking bones."

"Go ahead bat boy. Do your worst, I got nothing."

The Dark Knight lifted him higher but he was taken off guard as a club soared from out of nowhere and collided with the suspect's head. The criminal was knocked unconscious instantly and Batman dropped him to the ground with a glare in his eyes. He turned and faced the opposite way and before him stood a familiar face.

"His boss has been traveling under the alias Tesk Spund. I did some digging and turns out his real identity is Tom Weling, a businessman of the shadier variety and linked to the man of the hour."

"Mad Hatter." Batman said.

"Bingo. I trailed Tom's men for days all across Bludhaven until the wild goose chase led me here. Gotta give it to these guys, they put up quite the fight and were armed with top of the line weaponry."

"Return to Bludhaven Nightwing, I can handle things here."

"I have no doubts, but I think you could use my assistance on this. From what I've collected thus far there is a lot more to what they've been up to, and dozens more involved. We could be talking metas." Nightwing implied.

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Stubborn as usual I see, but if you change your mind I'm just a phone call away. Oh on another note I received word the league has a new member...and she's hot. Can you confirm?" Nightwing asked.

Batman took a knee and cuffed the criminal. Afterward he pressed at a button over his belt and the batmobile arrived on scene and took off without a word. Nightwing chuckled scratching at the side of his head.

"Nice talking boss."

 **XXX**

The queen felt refreshed following a shower and dropped down over one of the many sofas in the space. Her legs were spread apart as she gazed at the ceiling and was dressed in a white robe with blue trimming, cuffs and white bunny slippers. Her eyes fell over the automatic doors and spotted a familiar face step through. She immediately sat up and ran a hand along the fabric of the sofa.

"Good evening Zatanna, what're you doing here?" Elsa inquired.

The magician flipped through the pages of a magazine before dropping down and taking a seat beside Elsa.

"How'd your first day of training go?" Zatanna lowered the paper.

Elsa sighed before leaning back.

"I've got a long way to go..." The queen's voice trailed off.

"Don't get down on yourself," Zatanna positioned a hand over her shoulder, "You'll be part of the league sooner than you realize. It'll get easier once you get the flow of things."

"Gee thanks, Wonder Woman said something similar." Elsa replied.

Zatanna perceived the uneasiness in both the eyes of and posture of Elsa and exhaled.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Zatanna asked.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak but then repositioned and fiddled with her fingers. For several seconds she said nothing.

"Of course not, it's just..."

Another period of silence followed and Zatanna took the initiative moving in beside Elsa.

"I think what you need is a little break, before your training tomorrow we're gonna go out and do something fun. Something that'll help ease up your nerves, as is you won't be good use to yourself. You need to let loose and take it easy, you'll perform much better and with confidence if you do."

When Zatanna stood she lost hold of the paper which fell over the carpet. Both she and Elsa reached for it at the same time and snickered as their hands made contact. Elsa took it into her hands, and her eyes fell over a specific individual. She studied the face for various moments before looking to Zatanna.

"Who is this? I think I've seen him on the tel..."

"That's Bruce Wayne," The magician interrupted, "He's actually a childhood friend and quite charming."

Zatanna pulled the magazine from Elsa's fingertips as an idea came to mind.

"I know just the thing that'll take your mind off the stress. We'll have breakfast in the morning, but tomorrow night you and I are gonna attend a little event. Sound good?"

Elsa nodded.

"Sure, what kind of event?"

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see." Zatanna replied.

 **To Be Continue**


	8. Night Out

**Snow Queen of Justice**

 **CHP8: Night Out**

Two women walked side by side enjoying the bright atmosphere which was also very humid. The first was a woman with long raven colored hair wearing tight jean pants, black shoes, a dark gray colored t-shirt and shades over her eyes to block out the sun. From the corner of her eye, she stared at the other opposite of her.

"Remove the weight of the world off your shoulders," she came to an abrupt stop as the one opposite to her did so. "Yes, you're away from home and in a surrounding incredibly unique and while you're here try not to worry about your kingdom. I hate to continuously bring up this point, but I'll keep doing it until there's a change. It'll weigh you down and ultimately break you, Elsa. You said you had a sister right, and should something happen to you she'd take command, right?"

"Yes," the queen nodded. "Anna."

"Then don't carry on like this, have faith in her and believe Arendelle is in good hands. One day you will return, that much I can promise. Until then hold your head up, get stronger both mentally and physically. And when the time comes that Arendelle is reunited with its queen, you can guide them like never before and besides there's no point living in regret. Try and enjoy the here and now, living in the moment is what it's all about."

"Zatanna," Elsa spoke softly. "I'm so thankful to have someone like you, this whole transition would have been so much more difficult. I can't express my gratitude and know I've said it so many times before but thank you."

The magician smirked widely at the words of the queen and together they continued walking up the block.

"There is another great spot I'd like to take you sightseeing but first we will head back to the base. Something has come up and we need you there."

"What, why? I was under the impression we were going to take a tour in the museum and then head out to lunch. And what about the trip to the mall?"

Zatanna chuckled at the expression Elsa gave off.

"And we will get around to all those things, but there's something else we must first take care of. Don't forget later this evening I've got a surprise for you, I'm not saying where but I know you'll enjoy yourself."

Leading them into a small alley, Zatanna observed the entirety of their surroundings making certain no civilian eyes were on them. When confirming just that the magician used her magic teleporting them and reappearing inside the JLA base. They were within the training facility, but not the one Elsa had grown accustomed to inside the watchtower. Most her free time in the facility had been spent reading up on and watching anything that would further help her understand the world she was now in.

"What're we doing here?" Elsa asked curiously.

Zatanna replied by placing her hands out in front of her and aimed directly at Elsa.

"Egnahc otni elttab raeg."

A bright flash appeared around the snow queen and her casual clothing was replaced. She stood in brown combat boots, a dark gray skirt, long white gloves with gauntlets, and a white breast plate of armor over her chest and blue undergarments. Lastly was small plates of armor over her shoulders and her hair in a ponytail as it normally was.

"Zatanna," she looked the magician in the eyes. "What's going on?"

Automatic doors to the facility shot open and Zatanna didn't have the opportunity to respond and entering was a woman with long raven colored hair, a tiara connected over her forehead, blue jeans, and light weight gold armor over a red shirt. She also wore silver bracelets over her arms.

"Diana..."

"Hello Elsa," Wonder Woman smiled tenderly.

The amazon carried two blades and tossed one to Elsa. She held the blade by the handle and lifted it upward and looked it over. Zatanna took several steps back leaning against a wall, ready to see how things would play out.

"Did Zatanna explain to you what's happening here?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No," Elsa shook her head. "Not at all."

A grin shaped over the lips of Diana as she spun the blade around over her wrist.

"Alright, then I'll go ahead and fill you in. Every warrior and or fighter has his or her own preference and there are those that just don't have it at all. And I don't believe you're one of those people that doesn't have it...it's just a matter of discovering what suits you best."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

Wonder Woman took another two steps.

"You're delicate and don't like to hurt people, a great quality but equally a strong weakness in battle. Your ice abilities give you a great defense against almost every opponent, but you must be able to overcome threats that are able to get around that. I noticed that physical hand to hand combat might not be your thing so we're moving on to..."

"Weapons," Elsa lifted the sword.

"Precisely," Diana nodded. "You catch on fast. I want you to come at me with all you've got, we'll worry about techniques and stances later."

"Are you sure, what if I hurt you?" Elsa's voice trailed off.

"Believe me, that won't happen," Wonder Woman smiled.

Tightening her grip over the handle of the blade, Elsa gulped as she looked across the way at her sparring partner.

"OK."

"Go!" Wonder Woman said.

Elsa took off swinging and Dian casually dodged, kicking at Elsa's backside and dropping her over the mat. The queen quickly regained her footing and stood upright going after Diana once more, who dodged and blocked her swings with her bracelets.

"More, give me more! You're holding back...surely the queen of Arendelle is capable of more than this!"

Wonder Woman perceived an immediate change in the queen's demeanor and her swings became faster and with much more force. The warrior inside Diana couldn't help but get excited as a massive grin formed over her lips.

"That's it Elsa, that's it!"

Diana threw out a couple swings of her own, disarming Elsa of her weapon more than a couple times but she was persistent, continuously recovering the blade and coming at Wonder Woman over and over. Zatanna watched in surprise, seeing something in Elsa she's never seen before, killer instinct!

 **XXX**

Lights and cameras were all around, flashing bright over the red carpet as celebrities and individuals of high status entered the building. A single helicopter hovered overhead, broadcasting the nightly event live as more attendees entered through the front entrance. Some were interviewed near the entrance and answered questions as dozens of pictures were taken. A lone individual in a grayish blue suit stepped over the carpet and gained entry through the main doors, adjusting his tie as he spotted himself in a mirror.

The primary room was crowded as expected and he looked around, searching for someone specifically. He walked through the crowds and passed the dance floor with his hands positioned in his pockets and bumped into an individual carrying a tray of drinks! His reflexes and reaction speed were however way beyond any average person, and the impact was in slow motion for him, reaching out and setting each item back on the tray without the individual's knowledge. His speed was unlike any other. Afterwards he continued on as if nothing happened and that's when his ears picked up on a familiar voice, and it just so happened to be the one he was in search for.

"This event of yours is having quite the turn out Mister Lloyd."

"Yes indeed Mister Wayne, and I'm glad that you found time out of your busy schedule to attend. I support in any way that I can, and these charities seem to be the most effective."

"Well this event of yours is being held on my home turf, so how would that look if I didn't contribute to such a great cause. Your efforts at helping those of less fortune is to be commended and I do hope we can partner on something in the near future."

"I guess it's true what they say that great minds think alike, I've been saying the same thing for the past two years. Phone my assistant and we can easily set something up," Lloyd grinned. "Don't be shy Bruce."

The other waited patiently until their conversation ended before moving in, and Bruce noticed him almost immediately.

"Barry, this is a surprise," his eyes broadened. "Why're you here?"

"To talk," Barry Allen gestured for Bruce to follow him and he did exactly that. "How goes the investigation, anything new?"

The two positioned beside a wall and away from the main crowds.

"In fact I have," Bruce replied.

"Good, I want details."

Backing away slightly, Bruce took a closer look at his friend and teammate, sensing something was off about him.

"You showing up here is odd and now all these questions, what's wrong?" Bruce questioned.

"Our unknown fire man has struck again, and this time four victims. I recovered two of these from the crime scene," Barry dropped two small objects into Bruce's hand.

He carefully looked them over before his gaze fell back on Barry.

"Jervis Tetch's mind control chips," Bruce tightened his fists over the objects. "When did the killings occur?"

"The bodies were discovered midday but upon inspection I'd say the crimes was committed somewhere in the morning to noon. I put together a profile how each was killed, from which angle and how long it took."

For a little over a minute Bruce listened to him ramble on before putting a stop to it.

"Barry, that's enough," Bruce exhaled deeply. "You were asking about what else I've found, yes?"

"Yeah," Barry nodded.

"Remember the skin samples I collected off Rel Tonzo and Caden Hernse? Well I compared those to what I collected from Leo Zyuta's corpse."

"And?"

"An unknown substance was present on each, a substance that was unidentifiable through my systems. I think it might have something to do with magic," Bruce implied.

Hearing those words come out of his mouth sent a bolt of electricity zipping up Barry's spine, but it wasn't something that surprised him. From the very beginning he was positive the new enemy was a meta.

"Magic, what led to that assumption?"

"It's difficult to say, but just call it a hunch. I'm gonna have some..."

With his eyes wondering across the room, Bruce bit down at his tongue and didn't speak another word. Barry hadn't any idea why, but Bruce's expression could only be compared to trouble. Taking a look for himself, Barry's eyes followed his to see what had him so on edge. It didn't take him long to set eyes on exactly that, scratching at the back of his head.

"Is there a small team get together that I wasn't informed of?" Barry questioned.

Clearing his throat, Bruce took a step forward, only slightly looking back at Allen.

"We'll finish this conversation later."

Ahead of them and across the room were two women, the first wearing a black skirt and blouse with high knee black boots, with raven colored hair. The one beside her was in a purple dress, wearing a gold necklace and her blond colored hair tied up. Bruce slowly approached them with his fists clinched and Barry disappeared into the crowds in the opposite direction to them. Bruce coughed aloud, getting their attention before clearing his throat.

"Good evening Miss Zatara, I didn't expect to see you at such a place as this. It's been a long while, who is your friend?" Bruce put on a forged smile.

"Oh her," Zatanna looked to the woman beside her and chuckled. "She's Elsa, a friend visiting from town."

"Is that right," Bruce looked directly at Elsa and extended an arm, offering his hand. "It's always a pleasure to meet new faces, I'm Bruce..."

"Wayne, I've seen pictures," Elsa interrupted.

The two shook hands as Bruce's attention shifted back to Zatanna.

"Hate to split the two of you, but may I have a word," a grin formed on the side of Bruce's face. "For old times' sake?"

"Sure," Zatanna replied.

The magician followed him and was more than prepared to be chewed out.

"What is she doing here?" Bruce grimaced but kept his voice down.

"Are you really asking this? Elsa needs to have a life and enjoy herself, she shouldn't be cooped up in base or the watchtower. For starters it'll make her time away from home manageable. And before you ask why I picked here specifically, she came across a picture of you in a magazine and she seemed somewhat interested."

"Zatanna!" Bruce retorted.

"It's just for tonight Bruce, I wanted to show Elsa a good time and who better to do that than Gotham's favorite son, and no one knows how to put on a show like you. If not for her do it for me, Elsa needs this."

Lowering his shoulders Bruce let out a sigh, glimpsing back at Elsa.

"Fine, but only for a little while I've got a case that needs investigating. Four more homicides in Central City might have to do with one of my own."

"I could look into it..."

"No," Bruce shot.

Both returned to Elsa's side and Bruce straightened his posture.

"Where is it you're from and for how long will you be visiting?" Bruce asked.

"Norway, and I don't know for how long," Elsa looked him off.

It was at about that time the music altered to a slower pace and the lights dimmed slightly as Bruce looked to the dance floor.

"Do you dance?" he asked.

"Who, me?" Elsa pointed to herself,

"Yes," Bruce replied.

Tension climbed within her as she stepped back, feeling as though the walls were closing in. She took a couple moments to collect herself before responding.

"No I don't...I mean I do, but not with anyone," the queen bit back, realizing she was making a fool of herself. "No, what I meant is I haven't had very many dance partners."

Getting those words out and clarifying her stance was more than a relief.

"Then how about adding another to that list?" Bruce offered his hand.

Elsa felt her heart stop for a moment but maintained her composure, eying the woman that stood to her left.

"I would, but she and I traveled together and I'd hate to..."

"It's ok Elsa," Zatanna cut her off. "Go ahead and let loose, I'll be right here watching. I won't be going anywhere."

Elsa felt conflicted to go through with the offer but then her gaze met with his and that welcoming smirk was irresistible. With a smile of her own Elsa reach out and took his hand.

"OK, let's do it."

Bruce led the way finding an open spot on the dance floor where they joined in. Zatanna couldn't help but feel a sense of victory, accomplishing what she had set out to do. A part of her however felt a strand of jealousy, observing the queen in a position like that and with him. She hadn't spoken a word of it, but the magician had a small crush on Gotham's prince.

 **XXX**

A building went up in flames as a black pickup truck raced down the street, trying to get away from the scene as fast they could. In total were four persons, all of which wearing skii masks and carried with them bags of money collected from the depository. Each removed the masks as they drove further and further away from the crime scene.

"Well I'd say tonight was a success!"

"Don't get too excited, we aren't completely in the clear."

"Whatchu mean, look around Tez there aint a single red or blue light, we've eluded the cops aga..."

Each fell forward and the one sitting in the passenger seat felt his face collide with the window in front of him. Before they knew it the vehicle was lifted off the ground and they were floating!

"No, no, nooooo!" the driver took hold of his hand gun, randomly shooting at the surface beneath them.

He hoped to hurt or damage whatever it was that had taken them off course and airborne. A fiery substance tore through the bottom of their vehicle and his weapon melted at the tip.

"Dammit!" he shouted.

The vehicle was carried along and dropped down in front of a police station where the driver's door was ripped open.

"Superman!" each of the four shouted at once.

"Out, all of you," Superman glared.

In under a minute the four criminals were arrested and the chief of the station stood beside the man of steel.

"Great work Superman, couldn't have done it better myself."

"Don't mention it captain," Supes took to the air waving. "Goodnight to you."

He watched Superman take off into the sky breaking the sound barrier and disappearing right before his eyes.

"Boy that never gets old," he tipped his hat with a grin.

In just seconds he was already miles away flying over the city at a much slower pace, listening for anything that could potentially be hazardous. All seemed calm and well but he slowed up, detecting something or someone approaching from up high and smiled as she came into view.

"Diana."

"Slow night?"

"I don't recall a scheduled date night," Superman replied.

"We need to talk," Wonder Woman extended an arm taking his hand. "It will take only a little of your time."

She led the way as they flew through the air and landed over a nearby rooftop, Diana removing her hand from his and looking to the moon.

"There's something I wanted to bring to your attention before we make the move and we'll discuss it with the others as well."

"What about?" Superman inquired.

"Elsa. Earlier today she and I had a heated training session and she got progressively better as it went on. She has potential Kal, lots of potential and I want to take her training to the next level."

"To the next level," Superman raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I want to take her to Themyscira where she can be trained and learn the ways of Amazons, and before you protest it is I who would overlook these sessions."

With blankness in his expression Superman backed off and away from Wonder Woman, pacing back and forth. Closely observing him it was evident he was giving the reveal extended thought and it seemed like minutes passed with nothing said.

"You don't approve, do you?"

"No it isn't that. Have you brought this to Elsa's attention?"

Wonder Woman shook her head.

"No, I haven't."

"I don't see why she'd disagree and so long as you're the one guiding her training sessions I'm one hundred percent OK with this. Did you have a starting date in mind?"

"Not exactly, just sometime in the coming days."

"Sure thing," Superman looked all around, particularly the city out in front of them. "It's quiet tonight and I haven't eaten. Wanna get a bite to eat?"

Wonder Woman reached over taking hold of his hand once more and smiling warmly.

"You read my mind."

Together they flew into the night sky and out of sight over the surrounding buildings.

 **To be continued**


	9. To Themyscira

**Snow Queen of Justice**

 **CHP9: To Themyscira**

Those on the dance floor moved to the pace of the music and two of those persons were absorbed in the tune and each other. A set of blue eyes stared into a darker pair as they moved in circles and he took hold of her hand, spinning the queen in circles. The JLA's magician observed the two from afar with her back against a wall. She hadn't been with the queen of Arendelle her entire time since her arrival into their world, but Zatanna knew one thing for certain and that was how happy she appeared. It might have been the happiest the magician had seen her, realizing a night out was just what she needed.

Soon the music died down and was replaced by a different tune, one of much faster pace and those on the dance floor quickly adjusted to it. For the first couple minutes they worked at feeling each other out and it worked to perfection as they were now moving perfectly in sync, spinning and twirling about like two doves through the clouds. Bruce even lifted his dance partner off the ground as they spun in circles, gazing into the eyes of the other for a brief moment as she was lowered onto her feet. At the beginning of the night her body and mind were completely tense, but that intensity had completely vanished and she felt free and loose on her feet. They remained on the dance floor for what felt like thirty minutes before removing themselves, both Bruce and Elsa smiling and with locked arms.

"That was..."

Both tried speaking at the same time and laughed as Elsa looked and blushed slightly. Bruce dropped his hands inside his pockets and took time to just look at her, and he'd seen her a couple times before but never looked at her in the same way he did in that instant. She was a beautiful woman and he didn't realize how much until that moment, and it wasn't just on the outside but in the way that she conveyed herself. Elsa was similar to him in the sense that she didn't open up to others so easily, that much he knew for sure even in the limited time spent. He was a master detective so such details didn't slip passed him very easily.

"Thanks for that," Elsa eventually spoke up. "I didn't know what to expect when coming here tonight, but that dance certainly made it worthwhile."

"Glad that I could be of service," Bruce smiled. "Stick around and you'll find this city isn't as horrible as folks proclaim, there is just as much good to bury the bad. Things have been getting better and I'm saying it's some sort of paradise, but things are looking up."

The queen nodded her head with a smile.

"Truthfully I haven't ventured these parts very much and I've heard very little, I suppose I'm misinformed. No matter where one travels there's bound to be some good and some bad, there is nowhere in this world that is perfect."

"Smart woman," Bruce tipped his head slightly. "I don't want to be trouble in keeping you away from your friend too much longer but would you care to join me for a drink? It would only be for a minute or so."

The queen fiddled with her fingers for a couple moments before looking around and spotting Zatanna who remained where she had left her and waved. Letting out a sigh Elsa looked back to Bruce.

"A couple minutes is fine," she smiled.

With locked arms Bruce led them over to the bar area where they sat over the stools and ordered one drink a piece. Zatanna looked on watching them and though she hadn't any idea what was said, Elsa looked happy smiling the entire time and so the magician was equally as happy.

 **XXX**

Standing in front of the massive computer screen was the Batman but he wasn't alone. Two of his allies stood on either side of him keyed in on what was on screen and to the left of them about ten yards away was a lab table with skin samples and other pieces of equipment. Following the nightly events he invited both to the cave, the speedster and magician immediately accepting the request. It was in fact the magician Zatanna and the fastest man alive, Flash that were at his side. Both kept quiet as the dark knight researched the Jervis Tetch, and any possibly newly acquired acquaintances, but found nothing.

When that angle didn't pan out he moved onto previous information he'd already covered in hopes of finding something he might have missed. Great of a mind as he held even the cape crusader wasn't perfect and could overlook details, and sometimes certain specs might appear insignificant but were the driving force in unlocking the bigger picture. In a couple clicks Batman pulled up the written Arkham reports of Mad Hatter's escape.

"What exactly are you searching for?" the Flash inquired.

"Anything that might lead to who broke Hatter out in the first place," Batman stared at the screen with intent in his eyes. "Whatever the case, someone new is involved...someone that believes Mad Hatter's talents can help in some twisted scheme. Nearly ten already dead and that number is sure to increase unless something is soon done. I must track down and find this person before there are any more casualties."

"You and I both," the speedster chimed in. "What surprises me most is that everyone I've questioned that potentially might have seen something, hadn't. I mean all aside from the individual who claimed to have seen a dragon and how much stock can we really put into that; seriously sounds like something out of a nursey rhyme or fairy tale."

"Maybe, but we live in a world where such things can easily become a reality, so for now I'd say any and all information attainted should be considered legitimate until proven otherwise. But I still don't understand why you summoned me here," Zatanna looked directly to Batman. "Barry and you are the crime scene investigator and detective, how can I possibly be of use?"

Clearing his throat, Batman nodded as he turned his attention to the table to the left of them and walked in that direction. Flash and the powerful magician followed as the dark knight gazed back at her.

"I need you to confirm or discredit a suspicion of mine," Batman implied.

"Anything," Zatanna smiled. "Just tell me what you need."

"This," Batman pointed to the samples of flesh. "I need to know if any sort of magical residue was left behind. Something tells me this supposed dragon or fire user is doing so through a means of magic and if that's the case then the whole dragon claim doesn't sound as crazy as it originally did."

In the nod of his head the Flash couldn't agree more.

"Magic would explain how this entity could take the form of a dragon, and give him or her the flexibility to escape when the deed was finished."

"I can do that, leave it to me," Zatanna said confidently.

Batman and Flash stepped aside as Zatanna went right to work extending her arms out in front of her and a magical aura surrounding not only her hands but the pieces of collected flesh as well. The energy shined white and in just over ten seconds it turned to a bright blue which flickered like a light bulb ready to give out at any given instant. Judging by Zatanna's expression the news appeared to be good as she lowered her hands and the magical aura disappeared.

"Well?" the cape crusader inquired.

"Whatever caused these burns held a strong magical presence, yet of a peculiar flow."

The Flash raised an eyebrow questioning what exactly she meant by that statement.

"Could you track it back to the user?" Batman asked.

"I wish it worked that way," Zatanna shook her head. "However if I were to get close enough to this person while his or her ability was active I'd certainly be able to then."

With a lot on mind Batman took a couple steps back, pacing back and forth while Zatanna and Flash watched. There was nothing in the reports or eyewitnesses that might put a name to the criminal running wild out there that could attack at any moment and not knowing why or its motive drove him insane. That was however a second thought as a bright light appeared before them all at the center of the cave and when it died down a woman stood in front of them.

"Wonder Woman!" both Zatanna and Barry said at once.

Batman was equally as surprised and was the one to approach her.

"Diana," his eyes narrowed as he looked her over closely. "What're you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, I wanted to speak with you and it works out perfectly that the two of you are here as well," Wonder Woman bypassed Batman looking to the speedster and Zatanna.

"A call would have sufficed," Batman glared following after her.

The amazon princess only slightly shrugged.

"This is something I wanted to speak to you about in person," Diana posed.

"Talk," Batman responded.

Wonder Woman coughed clearing her throat as she eyed each and every one of them.

"I've already ran the idea by Kal and he approved. I want to expand on Elsa's training but I'd like to relocate her to Themiscrya for a little while. I believe she'll thrive in that environment and of course I'd be the one overseeing everything and becoming her personal trainer."

"Fine by me," Batman answered right away, turning and heading for the bat computer.

Wonder Woman was surprised by his prompt response and a part of her was bracing for him arguing why it was a bad idea. For him however, Elsa being on Themiscrya meant she'd be out of the way. Until she was properly trained and ready to go on missions she was nothing more than a liability through his eyes. The only thing on his mind was catching Mad Hatter and his newest team player, nothing else really a concern of his. In taking another deep breath Dian looked over both Flash and Zatanna, specifically eying the magician who had created a close bond with the queen.

"What about you two...what do you say?"

XXX

With a yoyo in hand Dragnor spun it around off the ground as it did the same through the air. He moved along through the halls as a familiar face came into view. Both persons smiled at one another as they came to a stop in the middle of the hall and Dragnor laughed.

"You, I like you. When I first arrived to this dump I was like what the hell, haha. I thought sheesh what in the world am I even doing here, but it's good to know I was at least partially right. And now that we've got a little bit of team chemistry, I'd say you and I should make for quite the duo going forward."

"Yes, yes I'd love to believe so. We've done things your way for the first couple go rounds and as agreed upon we shall now do them my way," Mad Hatter rubbed his hands together maintaining a sadistic grin. "It has been long overdue that you've attended one of my tea parties, but the get together cannot commence until we first gather our guests."

Dragnor chuckled at this with crossed arms.

"And just who will these guests be?" the fire user inquired.

Mad Hatter reached into the left jacket pocket and uncovered a small list of names and addresses across from them.

"I take it these are the party goers that'll be attending?" Dragnor questioned.

"Precisely and we'll pick them off one at a time, but that shall be put on hold. Talk around is that Circe and queen of Fables are readying the troops, meaning us for their first big move. Don't know what about unfortunately. We shall soon see."

In hearing this Dragnor was also very interested in seeing what might happen next and so from there both he and the Mad Hatter separated from one another. Dragnor headed straight for the throne room and as expected Circe was there but not alone, another of the newer recruits beside her.

"Madam Circe, Electriya," Dragnor called out to both women who turned and faced him. "How's it go."

Neither answered and instead returned to what they were doing and he grimaced at this, rolling his eyes. Thus far he had built the reputation of being an annoying twit since his recruitment, especially among the woman. His overly cocky and flirtatious nature seemed to rub a majority of the faction the wrong way. While he cleared his throat Dragnor situated himself beside Circe as he dropped his hand over the wall.

"Heard that you've got plans for our first scheme," he smiled. "Care to share? I'm not one for surprises and quite frankly I operate a whole lot better if I know what's coming in advance. That is of course if you want the best outta yur dragon boy."

His breathed up and down her neck and the sorceress quivered at this and as a result Dragnor grinned. With an expression of annoyance she stepped back and faced him.

"You'll know when everyone else does, no time late, no time sooner. There is however something I wanted to ask," Circe looked him over with suspicious eyes. "You and that Mad Hatter have disappeared off the premises from time to time. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really," Dragnor shrugged. "Mostly sightseeing and getting acquainted with the surroundings of this world. A dragon is most effective when it understands its environment."

The suspicion in her eyes never really ceased but even so she turned him away as he took off on his own. That went about as he would have expected, but even so it was better to try than not.

 **XXX**

Touring the great island of Themyscira was a real treat and the closes thing Elsa had visited that could be called a paradise. The air was so fresh, the ocean so blue and clear and the atmosphere more lively then anything she'd seen before. The overall construct and build of the landmarks were equally as impressive, the overall feel of the environment unlike most places she ventured, and in the best possible way. To summon up her thoughts the island of Themyscira in its entirety left Elsa with a feeling of awe.

"So, what do you think?" the princess of Amazons questioned.

"Breath taking," Elsa replied.

Diana smiled widely at this and especially took note of Elsa's expression. She was happy to see the queen in such high spirits in the short time they'd toured Diana's homeland. Throughout the tour Elsa picked up on something abnormal and at first she wrote it off as a strange coincidence but as the tour prolonged she realized it couldn't just be that. Without the queen speaking a word, Diana deduced Elsa had something on mind.

"What is it?" she questioned as they moved down along a flight of stairs.

"Oh nothing," the queen twirled a strand of hair that fell over her face. "It's just I haven't seen a single man since we've arrived.

"Quite perceptive, remember before we made the trip that I told you your training would commence on the grounds of amazons? That is exactly what I meant."

"I see," Elsa spoke with an understanding. "And when will my training begin?"

"I will first show you to your room, where you will first rest up and get accustomed to your new surroundings. You'll perform a whole lot better once you're eased in and comfortable."

"I suppose that's accurate, we'll do things your way." Elsa smiled.

And with that Elsa was led to a guest room where her belongings were carried by servants to the amazons and placed in a corner inside the room.

"Take some time to get comfortable," Diana smirked. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

"OK," Elsa nodded with a smile of her own.

The queen watched as the door closed behind Diana, taking a deep breath as she settled in laying out over the bed. The size of the guest room was comparable in size to her quarters back in Arendelle. It was the most she felt at home since being abducted from the castle. She let out a sigh as her eyes closed and she stayed like that for a while until about ten minutes until there was a knock at the door.

"Elsa, oh Elsa," a voice called out to her on the opposite side of the door. "Are you still in there?"

"Who is it?" the queen inquired sitting upward.

The amazon cleared her throat.

"Name's Sarah, I was sent by Princess Diana. How are things?"

"Fine," Elsa replied. "What is it the Princess wants?"

"Nothing in particular my lady," the woman exclaimed with her hands clasped together. "She wishes to know if you'd like to soak in the hot springs."

"Hot springs?"

"Yes my lady, the springs here in Themyscira are glorious and you will feel fresh and rejuvenated when finished."

Considering the offer, Elsa was silent for various seconds before grinning and she pushed up over her knees. Out of the bed she walked across the carpet opening the door and smiling at Sarah.

"A hot soak in the springs sounds lovely, take me there."

"Yes of course," she nodded her head and smiled warmly. "Right this way."

Elsa followed the amazon who led her to the location which was on the opposite side of the palace and so she got an extended view of the many spectacular landmarks on the way there. The air around began to cool as evening was upon them. In a little over ten minutes they arrived at the spring site which was inside a small cave with torches and lanterns hanging over the walls. There were however hollow sections in the ceiling which gave her a view of the sky.

"We're here my lady," Sarah nodded as they came within a foot of the water. "Enjoy yourself and stay as long as you want. The princess said she'd stop by to check on you."

"Thank you, Princess Diana's hospitality is greatly appreciated." Elsa smirked.

Sarah took off leaving the queen on her own who took a couple steps, allowing the dress to fall from her shoulders and kicked off her shoes. In full nude she walked across the cool concrete surface and lowered herself into the steamy water and moaned aloud at the comfort she felt as she lowered her body inward. With closed eyes she leaned back against the small wall as the steam rose over her face. When agreeing to relocate for training the queen never imagined it would be to such a sight of beauty.

"This is great," Elsa twirled her arms around and smiled widely. "I could stay like this all night."

For the next couple minutes she stayed like that, moving her arms and legs around but then bit back at the sound of approaching footsteps from the cave's entrance. Slowly repositioning and looking in that direction she eased up as she set eyes on the Amazon princess, both smiling at the other.

"Relaxed are you?" Diana approached.

"Very," Elsa nodded her head. "This homeland of yours is spectacular."

"Indeed it is," Diana took another few steps as she began removing sections of her armor. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, come in."

Elsa watched Diana remove all her clothing and armor down to nothing. Without even realizing she marveled at the physique and athletic build of Diana. It was as if she was sculpted from clay to perfectly match that of a goddess. Elsa never looked away as Elsa lowered herself into the tub and moaned aloud at the hot warmth surrounding her body. And for the next twenty or so they soaked before drying and heading straight for one of the primary training grounds. Various targets were setup throughout the open field, all from different distances and angles. A single amazon approached Elsa and handed the queen a bow with a pack of arrows.

"Are you ready to begin?" Diana approached from her left.

"What will I be doing?"

"Target practice obviously," Diana lightly patted at her left shoulder. "Every great warrior is proficient in at least a handful of different weapons. And besides we're still in the process of figuring what style and weapon suits you best."

"I see," Elsa nodded her head feeling a hidden excitement rising within her.

Diana led the way guiding Elsa out to the middle section of the open field.

"Have you ever carried a bow before?" Diana inquired.

"Maybe once or twice, but I never properly learned how to use one."

Diana chuckled at this, just before pulling the bow out of Elsa's grasp.

"Well, you're going to learn today so watch carefully."

Diana took a step forward as she firmly shoved her foot into the ground and sized up eight different targets. Elsa paid close attention to the amazon's stance and the way in which she held the bow. The first thing she noticed was the intensity and focus in Diana's eyes. And if like a machine Diana fired off arrows simultaneously after each other. All targets were struck perfectly except for one that missed to the left by a couple inches.

"Wow," Elsa's orbs expanded at the precision of the princess. "That was spectacular."

"And hopefully it'll become second nature for you as it has to me. Don't ever forget if at any time you want to drop out of this all, just say so."

"I haven't forgotten," Elsa shook her head. "And I've already made up my mind."

 **To be continued**


End file.
